


Text me baby

by Rekki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baekhyun is a cute ho, But it's not a sad fic, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Felching, Hair-pulling, Jealous Chanyeol, M/M, Master and kitten, Mentions of sad things, Mentions of the other exo members, Oral Sex, Pizza, Prostitution, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Virgin Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekki/pseuds/Rekki
Summary: Chanyeol is tired of being a virgin and decides to hire a prostitute to give it away to. He ends up liking the prostitute way too much and they spend the night just talking. The morning after, Baekhyun stays.





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol was completely done with being a virgin and if calling up a prostitute would mean the end of that, so be it. 

He was 22 and all of his friends had had sex by now, leaving him behind. It wasn't like Chanyeol had no game; he had gotten so close plenty of times. But he was always just too awkward. Or somebody got a text or forgot to grab something or they got walked in on or the mood changed too suddendly. Chanyeol had been teased about sex before of course so he always pretended he lost it before he met all of his current friends. It was a tiny little lie that they believed, but it was starting to weigh on him. He just wanted to know what it was like. 

And that's how he found himself browsing through an app one evening, ordering a prostitute. The app was great because you didn't have to call up anyone - just look through profiles and pick a person, see if they were available and go. Even the pay was online. 

Chanyeol had picked a gay site. Chanyeol was a healthy practicing bisexual man so he had had his fair share of making out with men and women, but sometimes it got difficult to guess if the guy was a bottom or top. Chanyeol was down to mess around with boys but not to bottom with them. He swept right through manly looking men and even ones that looked questionable. He was looking for a strictly bottom looking boy. 

And that's when he stumbled upon Byun Bushi on the app. He had bright, wide eyes and cute little curved lips. He was completely adorable and Chanyeol looking at him curled up in bed with his chin tucked down and his phone held on his belly he felt a nervous rush. Could he really just text this boy and have him come over? He was so damn cute. 

He scrolled down to read his profile, his quick nervous eyes picking up random words like _23, well-groomed, open to anything, kind-hearted, Taurus, twink-_

Chanyeol looked away and took a deep breath. Before he could chicken out he pressed the little chat bubble button and sent him a message. _Hi there, I'm pretty lonely tonight and would love some company._

__Chanyeol slapped his face with a hand and cringed, giving a weak sound of protest. That was so stupid! Why did he say that? He could have said anything less cheesy or stupid._ _

__He slammed his phone down and got up to walk to his kitchen, distracting himself by taking some food from his fridge and sitting down and quietly eating it. He assured himself that the person probably wouldn't even read it. He was really cute and had a great rating, he was probably really busy._ _

__As he chewed his phone vibrated once, across the room._ _

__Chanyeol's head snapped up and he slowed with his chews._ _

The little notification bubble was pink; just like the app. He could just make out that the message had a bold B right at the start. 

__Chanyeol washed his dirty hands faster than he ever had before crashing into the bed and snatching his phone. The notification was from Bushi and the message read: _what a coincidence, tonight I'm free! I'll send you my PayPal._ __

____

____

____

____

____Chanyeol's heart hammered with excitement and nerves and he texted Bushi his address and quickly followed his PayPal link._ _ _ _

____His thumb rested over the _pay_ button on his phone as he swallowed thickly. This was it, no going back. Did he really want to loose his virginity like this? By paying for it? After a few moments he shook his head. This was up to him. He was allowed any way he wanted; and if that was a dirty, rough night with a slutty prostitute that was okay. He tapped the button and watched the page load as the interaction went through, and then nothing happened. _ _ _ _

_Bushi: so, what are we doing tonight?_

Chanyeol frowned in confusion. Did this prostitute not understand what he was asking for? He hesitated before slowly typing out _the usual?_ And sending the message. 

His phone vibrated a few seconds later with the message: _I have a lot of clients, the usual might not be what you think it is :D_

Chanyeol let out a little laugh at how absurd, but true that was. He bit his lip and then decided to confess, knowing that this person wouldn't be disappointed and leave when he said, _I'm a virgin and just want to know what it's all about...?_

There was no answer for a while and Chanyeol chewed his thumb until there was no nail or skin around it. 

_Do you top?_

_Yes_ he texted back quickly. 

_Good :D any special kinks? I can bring toys :P_

Toys? Chanyeol wasn't ready for that kind of stuff. _Just vanilla I think... is that okay?_

_Of course! I'm almost there._

____Chanyeol let out a curse of surprise and got up quickly, ripping the sheets off his bed and quickly changing them as well as his pillows. They weren't even that dirty, he just wanted things to be sort of presentable. He looked at the kitchen, which wasn't even separated by a wall and got up and quickly cleaned that off._ _ _ _

____His heart pounded as he anticipated the knocking at the door, the fateful moment it would open and they would fall into eachother with passion._ _ _ _

____But the knock didn't come. Chanyeol finished cleaning and focused on himself, grateful for the time. He tried to do something about his messy curls, gave up, and roughly brushed his teeth. As foamy drool coated his fingers, then he heard a dull knock at his door._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol almost choked and quickly took the toothbrush out, leaning down and rinsing his mouth and cleaning it. He put away his brush and double checked his mouth before jogging to the door and opening it._ _ _ _

____He was surprised at how tall Bushi was. For some reason he had gotten the impression that Bushi was really short. His height was on his profile but Chanyeol had skimmed over it. Bushi wasn't taller than him, but he was still tall. His looks were, surprisingly just as charming as his photograph. His hair was different though - it was blonde with pink highlights all through it. His bangs covered his forehead and dark eyebrows cutely, even poking over his eyes, which were wide and soft brown. He had a cute nose and heart shaped lips, appled cheeks, and a pointed chin. His eyebrows were starting to lift in question because Chanyeol was just staring, so the taller man jerked away from the door. "Come in!"_ _ _ _

____Bushi smiled and bowed lightly and came in, gazing around casually while Chanyeol shut the door behind him._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol didn't know what he was expecting a prostitute to wear, but he was surprised it was so casual. He had a baby blue sweater on, with a white collar peeking out from underneath and rolled over his sleeves. He had tight blue jeans on as well and boyish sneakers._ _ _ _

____"Um, do you like blue?" Chanyeol asked._ _ _ _

____"Blue?" Bushi turned. His voice was high and cute, it made Chanyeol's heart pound._ _ _ _

____"You're wearing a lot of blue." He managed._ _ _ _

____Bushi looked down at his sleeve and pants, his hair falling into his face. When he looked up it was still there. "Should I change?"_ _ _ _

____"No! Of course not. It looks really good on you." Chanyeol let out a little laugh._ _ _ _

____"Thanks." Bushi smiled, sitting down on the corner of the bed. "You too."_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol looked down, remembering he was wearing a blue sweater and red skinny jeans. "So much blue." He said with a little laugh, walking over and sitting down next to Bushi. The older but smaller man turned to face him properly and a smile pulled up at his lips._ _ _ _

____"I guess I have to start, right?" Chanyeol awkwardly put his hands in his lap._ _ _ _

____"No." Bushi smiled. "I can if you want. Or, we don't have to start."_ _ _ _

____"No, you can." Chanyeol assured, heart jumping as the smaller man smiled and leaned right up to kiss him. He had had tons of kisses before, but none this sure. The prostitute knew just where this was going and so did Chanyeol. He smaller got up on his knees, cupping Chanyeol's face and tilting his head to get deeper._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol was kissing back but suddenly stopped with a mortified laugh as his stomach growled, loudly. Bushi also gave out a little giggle of surprise._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry!" Chanyeol exclaimed. "I didn't eat dinner really..."_ _ _ _

____"Neither did I." Bushi gave out another giggle. Chanyeol was becoming kind of addicted to the giggles._ _ _ _

____"Do you want to eat?" Chanyeol asked, looking up at him. Sitting down on the bed with Bushi on his knees, he was looking down on the taller._ _ _ _

____"Um..." he said, eyes straying to the kitchen._ _ _ _

____"Let's go eat." Chanyeol jumped up and headed to the kitchen, hearing Bushi follow after him. He got out chicken from the fridge and some rice, and sauce. He set them on the table where Bushi had settled down. Then he pawed through the fridge and pulled out a beer, opening it as it released a hiss. He turned and then offered it to Bushi._ _ _ _

____The prostitute looked at the offer in surprise. He seemed totally fine with the break along the way. "Uh..."_ _ _ _

____"Don't drink?" Chanyeol asked._ _ _ _

____"No, I just..."_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol looked at the beer and set it down, digging in the fridge again. He took out a different beer, the same kind, but with the top still closed. He closed the fridge and offered it to Bushi, who took it then._ _ _ _

____He sat down across from him and passed over chopsticks, opening the containers and grabbing a piece of chicken and stuffing it in his mouth. Bushi hesitated but took a lump of rice and ate it, gazing at Chanyeol and slowly smiling with confidence._ _ _ _

____"So, why didn't you eat dinner?" Chanyeol asked after a moment._ _ _ _

____"Um..." he said lightly, tilting his head like he really didn't know himself. "Sometimes I skip dinner."_ _ _ _

____"Why?" He poured the sauce over their rice._ _ _ _

____"Hmm... it makes me thinner." He gave a small smile._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol gazed over Bushi's midsection, the part he could see before it was hidden by the table. He was pretty skinny, maybe even a little much so, he wasn't sure. "But you're eating now." He pointed out._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I'm hungry." He smiled and grabbed a piece of chicken, enthusiastically biting into it._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol smiled at the cute gusto he had. "Good. You should eat. You look perfectly fine." He watched Bushi's slender fingers grip the neck of the bottle, squeeze, and twist the top off with his thumb. Their eyes met and Bushi brought it to his lips, taking a modest sip._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol swallowed thickly. "Do you want pizza?"_ _ _ _

____"Pizza?" Bushi asked in surprise._ _ _ _

____"Well, we're both hungry and this is only enough food for one person." Chanyeol said, like it was obvious._ _ _ _

____"Oh." Bushi looked down at the food._ _ _ _

____"Pepperoni or cheese?" Chanyeol whipped his phone out, unlocking it and finding their conversation on the app. He quickly closed it._ _ _ _

____"Do you have the pizza place on speed dial?" Bushi asked with a curious frown._ _ _ _

____"Yep. Right above my mom."_ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Ten minutes later they were sitting on Chanyeol's couch with two boxes of pizza between them, greasy hands gripping beer bottles and shoulders touching as an episode of Descendants of the Sun played on the TV._ _ _ _

____"I only eat pizza when other people buy it for me, to make them feel better about it." Bushi was saying. "But I love pizza so much I should just eat it all the time and nothing else."_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol kept eating, watching Bushi talk. He was such a talker when he had food and beer in his hands._ _ _ _

____"I don't think anyone has invented a kind of pizza I wouldn't eat." He continued._ _ _ _

____"Pineapple?" Chanyeol asked._ _ _ _

____"There's nothing wrong with pineapple, I don't understand why people feel the need to hate it." He scoffed._ _ _ _

____"Chicken pizza?"_ _ _ _

____"I love chicken!"_ _ _ _

____"Fish pizza?"_ _ _ _

____"Sure! It's like Sushi pizza. Sushi is good."_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol chuckled and drank from his beer, gazing at the tv as the man aggressively kissed the lead woman on the show, the music reaching a happy crescendo._ _ _ _

____"So, what is the most extreme thing someone has asked for? Like when they text you to come over." Chanyeol asked, dying with curiosity._ _ _ _

____Bushi looked up, his lips pouted over the rim of the bottle as he thought. "I've showed up in full bondage gear with nothing covering my important parts, gagged and handcuffed too."_ _ _ _

____"Seriously? How did you manage that?"_ _ _ _

____"I have a friend, he helped me out, knocked on the door, and then ran."_ _ _ _

____"Wow." Chanyeol laughed. "That's... crazy."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah... it kind of is." He agreed with a frown. "And dangerous."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah." Chanyeol laughed again, shaking his head. He stretched out his long legs on the coffee table next to Bushi's, who had only gone up on there after Chanyeol's. he watched their feet - Bushi with pink socks and him with black. "Have you ever done foot stuff?" He asked, his voice low and curious._ _ _ _

____Bushi looked back, his mouth half open in a grin. "Of course."_ _ _ _

____"I don't want to do that!" Chanyeol exclaimed. "I'm just asking!"_ _ _ _

____"Okay." Bushi laughed loudly, standing up. "Where is the bathroom?"_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol pointed and Bushi downed the rest of his beer and jogged off to it. While he was gone Chanyeol quietly cleaned up the pizza, sensing both of them were done with it now. He quietly washed his hands, just knowing that the tone was going to shift now. Now they would do it. He went back and sat down on the couch._ _ _ _

____Bushi came back and sat down closer than before, leaning back on Chanyeol's open arm. Chanyeol shifted his arm a little and let him put his head on his more comfortable chest, spreading his legs a little so Bushi could lay back on him properly. For a while they both watched the show and the smaller man's hand settled down on Chanyeol's thigh._ _ _ _

____"So, is Bushi your real name?" Chanyeol asked softly, his voice teasing._ _ _ _

____"Is Junmyeon yours?" Bushi retorted with the same playful tone, his toes curling and uncurling._ _ _ _

____"Fair enough." Chanyeol laughed, trying not to jostle the man laying on his chest. He slowly finished off his beer and by then he felt restless. He looked at the cute boy between his legs, heart jumping. "So what do they call you when you..."_ _ _ _

____"They? My customers?" Bushi chuckled, looking at him. "Um, whatever they want. Usually babe is common. Some boys like calling me their little slut and things like that."_ _ _ _

____"Oh. Okay." Chanyeol said, thoughtful._ _ _ _

\--- 

____"So how did you get into prostitution?" Chanyeol asked softly, the lights low as they lay together in bed._ _ _ _

____After the show had ended they moved to the bed but they were just innocently holding hands and staring up at the ceiling. Soft sounds came from the outside world, but it was so peaceful and quiet inside with them. Their heads touched together as they stared together._ _ _ _

____"Well, i knew I wanted to use my body to get extra money to get through college." He said softly. "I was too shy for porn..."_ _ _ _

____"You don't seem shy to me at all." Chanyeol said._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, cause I'm Bushi, not Baekhyun."_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol looked at him in surprise, and both of them burst into little giggles as they looked at each other._ _ _ _

____"Oops..." he mumbled._ _ _ _

____"Can I call you... Baekhyun? You can call me Chanyeol."_ _ _ _

____The prostitute gazed into his eyes for a few long seconds. "Yeah. Okay."_ _ _ _

____"Okay." Chanyeol smiled._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____The next morning Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by the sun. With a moan he turned his face into the pillow, face scrunched up. He could remember last night and everything that had happened and felt so stupid for falling asleep. He paid for the time with Baekhyun. And he hadn't even managed to sleep with him. "Stupid, stupid..." he hissed, curling his hand in the sheet._ _ _ _

____"Well I'm glad you're self aware." Came a voice behind him._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol jumped in surprise and turned, surprised to find a fully clothed Baekhyun longing on the bed next to him. He looked like he had just woken up, with messy hair and sleepy eyes. His head rested on his hand on the pillow and he was smiling._ _ _ _

____"it's morning..." Chanyeol said awkwardly. "But... I paid for a night..."_ _ _ _

____"But... you still haven't fucked me."_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol's heart thumped at the lewd language. Baekhyun's smile was gone and he was looking at Chanyeol like he was a piece of meat he wanted to sink his teeth into. And Chanyeol kind of wanted him to._ _ _ _

____Moving on impulse he lurched forward and kissed him, rolling ontop of him and sitting on his lap as he kissed him deeply. He wasn't wasting any time now. Baekhyun's hands were up in his hair and then sliding down his shoulders and lifting his shirt._ _ _ _

____"Oh, yeah..." Baekhyun breathed as he lifted Chanyeol's shirt to peek at his abs and chest. Chanyeol felt a rush of satisfaction and arched, letting the smaller pull his sweater off and pull him back down._ _ _ _

____His hands worked at Baekhyun's blue sweater and he lifted it up and off, leaving him just in a loose, wrinkled dress shirt._ _ _ _

____"Rip it, rip it open." Baekhyun panted as Chanyeol's eyes scanned the buttons holding it closed. His fingers hooked in a little parting between the fabric and he pulled right through, hearing and feeling the pops jerk his arms as the buttons flew freely over his blankets._ _ _ _

____A low groan left Chanyeol as Baekhyun's body was presented to him. He had a tiny waist and a thin stomach and his skin was tight to his ribs. He had tiny, cute nipples and gorgeous collarbones. His belly button nestled between the faintest trace of abs on his hairless stomach. Chanyeol just wanted to squeeze his body tight. Baekhyun was looking at him with his wide eyes from down on the bed, arms above his head._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol tossed the dress shirt away and reached down, his fingers touching Baekhyun's belly. The skin was soft and warm, and he scratched it as he hooked his fingers under the jeans and opened them. Baekhyun's hand came to his mouth and he started sucking on two fingertips._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol was already embarrassingly aroused so he quickly pulled Baekhyun's pants down and off of his legs. He was wearing tight, plain black boxer shorts that showed the shape of his erection nicely._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun's hand went from his mouth to Chanyeol's pants and he quickly opened them and pushed them down as well. "We're wearing the same underwear." He chuckled._ _ _ _

____"I bet you own a lot more."_ _ _ _

____"You have no idea." He laughed. "I had to move drawers because there was so many."_ _ _ _

____"Id love to see more of them." He murmured, hooking his fingers in his underwear and pulling it down hungrily. Baekhyun's cock was small and pink like his mouth, and already half hardened._ _ _ _

____"Your turn." Baekhyun pulled down his underwear and his face lit up in delight. "You're a grower and a shower." He purred happily._ _ _ _

____"I don't think you know what that means." Chanyeol said, moving back in surprise as Baekhyun sat up and leaned in._ _ _ _

____"Have you ever gotten head?" Baekhyun cooed as his lips worked around the stiff length of Chanyeol's cock. He could feel the words on his sensitive skin and he shivered._ _ _ _

____"Once." He said after a moment. "She couldn't get it all down."_ _ _ _

____For some reason that made Baekhyun roll his eyes. His hand came up and his small but long fingers grasped his cock. Like a girl's. but the very obvious flat chest and tool between his legs made it very boyish. Chanyeol loved it. He loved looking over him, and Baekhyun could tell. He let his legs fall open as his mouth surrounded Chanyeol's cockhead and started sucking._ _ _ _

____"Keep your eyes open." Chanyeol breathed, gazing at him as pleasure washed through him. Baekhyun's eyebrow raised with amusement and he kept his eyes up and on Chanyeol, taking him down deeper and slowly fitting his entire length in his mouth. Chanyeol suddenly felt the urge to grab his head and pull it snugly against his crotch. Instead he reached up and carded his fingers gently through Baekhyun's hair, tilting his head and watching him._ _ _ _

____This blowjob was nothing like that he felt before. Baekhyun was slurping and sucking and being as loud as he wanted, taking care of his cock and making his knees weak with pleasure. He moved his lips along his length confidently and seemed to know just what he was doing as his smokey eyes gazed at him._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol pulled back quickly as he felt an orgasm start to tug at his gut. "Turn around." He said breathlessly._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun giggled, rolling over on his knees and lowering his front so he was showing off his little pink hole to Chanyeol. Chanyeol had lube in his bedside drawer and got it out, squirting it between his cheeks and earning a shiver. He noticed a faint bruise on his ass cheek and bit his lip, nervous and reminded of his experience. He hoped he could do everything right._ _ _ _

____"I like being fingered like this." Baekhyun panted. "I like it gentle at first but then really hard when I'm stretched out..."_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol nodded, grateful for the information as he sank a finger inside of Baekhyun. He pushed it in deep and quickly moved it back out, feeling a burst of confidence as Baekhyun let out a little sigh. He quickly moved and added a second finger and twisted his wrist, angling them to start moving faster. He felt Baekhyun shift and widen his stance, his hands grasping at the blanket as Chanyeol moved._ _ _ _

____"How is it?" He asked curiously. It was starting to be a little audible the way he shoved his fingers inside of him, slick wet sounds filling the room._ _ _ _

____"G-good-" Baekhyun huffed out._ _ _ _

____"Am I hurting you?" Chanyeol asked in surprise, stopping._ _ _ _

____"No!" Baekhyun exclaimed, cheeks flushing as he arched his back like a cat._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol realized what was going on and he started moving again, this time faster. He just thought that since Baekhyun had so much sex, he wouldn't be very responsive... But Baekhyun was arching into every touch wonderfully and clutching at a pillow while his fully hard cock dangled between his legs. Chanyeol grasped it and massaged it with his other hand, earning a little moan. Fuck if Chanyeol wasn't already addicted to them._ _ _ _

____"Turn around." Chanyeol instructed, stopping the movement._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun looked over his shoulder and twisted his body to lay in the pillows, arms hugging up and legs spreading wide. Chanyeol leaned down and returned his three fingers inside of him again, savouring Baekhyun's little whine and the way his expression broke as the pain turned into pleasure._ _ _ _

____"Chanyeol, that's enough," Baekhyun said in a breathless voice as his eyes shifted down to gaze at him. He lowered a hand to reach out to him._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol grasped Baekhyun's legs and hand and pulled him down on the bed, positioning his cock and pushing inside. Baekhyun's strangled little gasp made him shove in further until he pushed in completely and settled comfortably there._ _ _ _

____"D-don't move. Give me a moment." Baekhyun rasped out a little, staring at the ceiling._ _ _ _

____"How big am I compared to your usual?" Chanyeol asked smugly as he held his hand._ _ _ _

____"Above average, for sure." Baekhyun managed. When Chanyeol laughed he pushed at his hand with a whine, "shut up!"_ _ _ _

____"No! I'm going to fuck you with my above average cock."_ _ _ _

____"What have I done?" Baekhyun groaned with a laugh, his head rolling back as Chanyeol started moving._ _ _ _

____At first Chanyeol went with easy, short moves that Baekhyun was okay with and he felt confident in. Then he started moving faster and changing his grip on Baekhyun's legs, lifting and spreading them. The smaller man had to work out, his legs were just so muscular. He leaned in and kissed his thigh just below his knee, on the inner part as he kept moving fast. He peeked down and Baekhyun was wearing a perfect open-mouthed, pain but pleasure expression as he clutched the pillow under his head._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol let Baek's legs fall open and he leaned in to kiss at his lips, Baekhyun eagerly returning the kiss as Chanyeol fucked into him fast. The bottom's hands ran over his shoulders and slid down his back, holding on as Chanyeol got used to the position and gave a low groan._ _ _ _

____"Are you gonna cum already, virgin?" Baekhyun pulled back to breathe._ _ _ _

____"Fuck you." Chanyeol exclaimed, feeling attacked. He did want to cum. Badly._ _ _ _

____"Do it. I'm fine." Baekhyun panted._ _ _ _

____"Baekhyun." Chanyeol whimpered, thrusting in faster._ _ _ _

____"You're gonna cum inside of me just like that? Now I know why you wanted to hire a whore, you really need the experience." Baekhyun moaned and threw his head back. His own hand flew to his cock and started tugging._ _ _ _

____But it was too late. Chanyeol came seconds later, pushing deep inside of Baekhyun and slowing with his thrusts as he moaned and hunched over._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun panted, hand stopping. He was unsatisfied, but he gave Chanyeol a little smile and ruffled his hair._ _ _ _

____But Chanyeol wasn't having it. He moved back, pulling out and leaning down and lifting Baekhyun's entire lower body. He heard the smaller man gasp, and then he leaned in and stuffed his face between his jiggly butt._ _ _ _

____He opened his mouth and slid his tongue firmly between the cheeks, tasting his lube. It wasn't flavoured, but the taste actually wasn't pretty bad. He nuzzled in deeper and started licking roughly, hearing Baekhyun gasp again and resume stroking himself._ _ _ _

____He wrapped an arm around his body and kept him at the extreme angle, continuing to eat him out and tasting the warm cum seep out. He eagerly licked at it and smeared it back over his hole with his tongue, feeling dirty and good and fantastic about this. Baekhyun's little gasps sounded the best when he assaulted his entrance like he was demanding more cum, so he kept doing that._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun was breathless and shaky by the time Chanyeol's tongue got sore, his hips stuttering and shaking and hand rocketing over his cock. Chanyeol popped his head up between Baekhyun's knees just in time to watch his blissed out expression as cum shot down his stomach and rolled down his chest and his fingers._ _ _ _

____Both of them panted as they came down, Chanyeol slowly unhooking Baekhyun's knees and laying down next to him. Baekhyun rolled to face him, eyes closed as he panted._ _ _ _

____"Fuck, that was good." Baekhyun managed._ _ _ _

____"Really?" Chanyeol grinned, eager to please._ _ _ _

____"Oh yeah. You'll be just fine with that tool of yours." Baekhyun nodded sleepily and patted Chanyeol's shoulder._ _ _ _

____"What if I want to use it on you?"_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun smirked, sitting up to slowly retrieve his clothes. He pulled them together to a bundle, getting up and smirking back at him._ _ _ _

____"Text me, baby." He murmured, still breathless._ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

_Junmyeon: So what kinks do you do that you actually have?_

Baekhyun's hair soaked the collar of his shirt, fresh from a shower. He sat on a bar stool as he gazed at the message, his lips curving with a smile. Chanyeol was such a cutie. He had big eyes and a deep voice and a body that just screamed daddy. It was so hard for Baekhyun to believe he was a virgin, but the way he had finished first yesterday totally gave it away. 

_I want to use them against you so that you can cum first next time!_

"Oh my god." Baekhyun breathed with a chuckle. In any normal circumstance he wouldn't message him back. He just didn't do the same person more than once, unless people were willing to pay much more. But everything Chanyeol had done both before and after he got off was just calling Baekhyun. He wanted that again. 

He pulled his hand away from where it rested under his chin and grasped his phone to slowly message him back. Chanyeol had gotten his name; the first person ever to get that. So he might as well let him know a little more. 

_well after a few nights ago I think ass eating has become a new kink of mine thanks to you_

There. Let that fuel his ego a little. Chanyeol was the kind of guy who needed that. Even though it was true - every word. 

_can I really just hire you for tonight?_

_I'm not busy._

Baekhyun's heart fluttered as he watched the chat bubble appear and disappear. He did have somebody tonight. He was hella busy. But he allowed himself to have a bias to repeating customers. Pizza-loving, inexperienced, tall, clumsy customers. 

_okay. Let's do it earlier than last night so we don't fall asleep though!_

Baekhyun let out a little laugh. The exclamation mark was just so cute. _what time should I come over?_

There was a pause while Baekhyun took a drink of water from where he sat. 

_Now?_

"So eager." Baekhyun sighed and smiled. _I need to grab condoms on my way, I'll be a little late._

_I mean... I'm clean._

Baekhyun shook his head, a smile curving his lips in amusement. Stupid boy. _I might not be._

_Oh. So last night then..._

Baekhyun froze in shock. He had completely forgotten. He hadn't even thought about it. He had brought condoms but he hadn't even used them! And Chanyeol came inside of him, and then ate him out... he felt faint. 

_I'm sorry._ He quickly texted. _I'm so sorry. I haven't gotten tested in a while but I'll go now._

_Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it._

_It's NOT okay!_ Baekhyun texted angrily. "Stupid, stupid," he moaned, grabbing his jacket and shoving his phone inside of his pants pocket. It vibrated again but he ignored it and ran outside to his car. 

\---

There was a clinic nearby where Baekhyun went a few times a month to get tested. He was a regular, and everyone there knew what he did. Luckily, the people here saw lots of sex workers and didn't give them any less respect. 

The process was quick, not very painful, and not very expensive. 

His results came out clean and staring at the paper Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief. 

He had definitely overreacted. He was always careful and clean. He always used condoms. Always. 

Chanyeol was a virgin, so there was barely any chance of a dormant STD to be passed on. 

He sighed slowly and stood up, putting his results in the trash on the way out. He slid shades over his eyes as he pushed the door open and walked out. Then he drove back home. 

As he walked in the door, he checked his messages. 

_I'm sorry, you're right._

Nothing else. 

Baekhyun frowned in surprise, having expected so many more. Maybe Chanyeol wasn't as eager and childish as he thought. His finger hovered over the call button on his profile that he had never used before. Then he tapped it. 

He lifted his phone to his ear as soft calling sounds came from it. For a while he thought Chanyeol must be busy before suddenly the ringing stopped and he could hear Chanyeol's deep, "hello?"

"Hi, it's me. Baekhyun." He said, fidgeting and grasping his own pants into a fist. "Um. I'm sorry that I overreacted. I didn't even think of how you must feel. Like. Having sex for the first time and then realizing that it might have gotten you infected."

"Oh. Yeah. I guess so. I mean. I didn't even really think about it, I was just concerned for you." Chanyeol said. 

"Thanks." Baekhyun said in a small voice. 

"We can use condoms next time." Chanyeol said quickly. "I mean! If you still want to."

Baekhyun scoffed a little, amused. "Why?"

"Eh?"

"We're both clean and the one of us who has other sexual partners just got tested." Baekhyun shrugged. 

"Oh... yeah, you're right." 

"So if you prefer not using them..." Baekhyun chewed his lower lip. 

"Because then we can do the creampie again!" Chanyeol cheered. 

"Gross." Baekhyun's nose wrinkled. 

"What? How can you think it's gross!"

"The word is." Baekhyun said. "Cream pies aren't salty." 

"Ew." Chanyeol sighed. "You're right."

"So am I coming over?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yes. You are." Chanyeol smiled. "Hopefully."

"Okay. I'll eat before I come."

"You should bring something this time. I want to do other things, but still do you." 

Baekhyun stood up and walked to his bed, dragging out the chest from underneath and opening it up. "Bondage stuff?"

"Hmm... maybe... I don't really like pain." 

"But you like the look of it?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Oh yeah." Chanyeol's _oh_ was breathy. 

"Hmm... okay." He picked up a little tail attached to a butt plug. "I think I know just what to do about that."

"You'll surprise me?"

"Sure." He smiled. 

"Is your friend going to have to knock on the door?"

"No, I don't think so." Baekhyun laughed. 

"Okay good." He laughed. "I'll see you... in ten minutes?"

"Yeah." Baekhyun smiled, stroking the tail softly. 

\---

Minutes later Baekhyun knocked loudly on the door and fixed his headband, fingers brushing along the furry curved ears. His hair was fluffy from a quick blow dry, rising over the band so it looked like he had ears. They soft and black and Baekhyun loved wearing them. He wore eyeliner to highlight the brown in his eyes. Around his neck was a tight collar with a bell, and he tried not to move so it wouldn't jingle loudly in the empty hall. He was wearing a frilly pink crop top that showed off his midriff, and short black skirt. A soft black tail poked out from under it. The skirt showed off his long, sexy, smooth legs. He was wearing black wedges and carefully balanced on them.

He checked his outfit quickly before looking up in time for the door to open to reveal Chanyeol looking just how he remembered. Soft, curly hair and wide eyes and sticky out ears. He was damn handsome, and the expression he was making pleased Baekhyun. He really did love to dress up. He put a hand on his hip, tilting his head. "Master? Why did you lock me out?" He asked innocently, not changing his voice but adding a bit more of a submissive tone. 

"I- uh-" Chanyeol said, his eyes sweeping up and down his outfit. Baekhyun was pretty much the same heigh in his sleek wedges. "I-"

Baekhyun's eyebrows raised as he pursed his lips innocently. So, Chanyeol wasn't a natural role player. That was fine. He could take the lead. 

"I guess it was just an accident, huh master?" Baekhyun smiled as Chanyeol sat down next to him. He was wearing dark clothes and a hoodie like before. 

"Yeah. It was. I'm sorry." Chanyeol said, getting over his initial shock. 

"Master do you know what I did outside when you weren't there?" Baekhyun asked, sliding his toes out of his wedges and curling up next to him. His hand reached back and he slid his tail over his thigh. 

"No, what did you do?" Chanyeol played along, reaching out and touching Baekhyun's smooth thigh. It slid open under his big hand and Baekhyun gave him a look. 

"I put on my collar and hoped someone would check it." Baekhyun said softly, his eyes widening. 

Chanyeol reached over with curiosity in his eyes and grasped the round metal tag on his collar and checked it, reading the beautiful cursive _kitten_ written on it. "Pretty kitten, I'm really glad you didn't get lost." 

Baekhyun looked up at him as goosebumps rushed up onto his skin. He hadn't heard anything like this in such a sexy voice. Maybe Chanyeol was kind of a natural. 

"What would you do if I got lost?" Baekhyun asked, getting up on his knees and putting his hands on Chanyeol's wide shoulders. Chanyeol's hands came up, big and strong and knowing, and slid around his waist to pull him down into his lap. Baekhyun looked down into his eyes, hugging him around the neck.

"I'd search everywhere for you, kitten." Chanyeol said softly, touching his cheek. His voice was so sincere and soft. 

"What if I wanted to run away?" Baekhyun asked playfully. 

"Why would you want to? I've got all you need right here." 

"Maybe I wanted to be naughty." 

"Yeah? In hopes of a punishment?" Chanyeol's hands ran down over his butt and Baekhyun arched his back into his big hands and squeezing fingers. 

"Yeah." Baekhyun breathed, "I love being punished."

"What's my kitten's favourite punishment?" Chanyeol murmured. 

"Spanking. Teasing. Getting tied up. Calling me bad names."

"Well if you ever run away on purpose I'm sure that would happen."

Baekhyun smiled wide, "my master is so good at taking care of me. So I'll take care of you right back."

"Good kitten." Chanyeol flicked the tail and tugged on it, making Baekhyun's gut jump. His bell tinkled. 

He gave him a wide smile and leaned down, opening Chanyeol's pants and tugging them down and off. He was a little disappointed to only find him half hard, but he knew he could change that. 

Lifting his butt up so the skirt slid nicely over his tail, so Chanyeol could see every move, he opened his mouth and licked a long stripe over his cock to the head of his dick. He kissed right over the slit too. Then he took it into his mouth just like the day before, and sucked hard and slow until he felt Chanyeol start to thicken up nicely. That's when Baekhyun started to struggle. The bigger Chanyeol got the more of a struggle it became. It was like trying to fit a tv remote into his mouth. His lips stretched and he felt his own crotch throb in anticipation. As he pulled back his dick was coated with drool and he looked down admiringly at it. 

"Mm... Master you're so big and strong." Baekhyun cooed. "You feel so nice in my hand... Master I feel really hot." 

Chanyeol chuckled and lifted Baekhyun's shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. His eyes raked over his body, smirking a little. "Kitten, look how pretty you are." His fingers ran down his collarbone, and then lower, and stopped. 

Baekhyun gasped as his nipple was squeezed and he wiggled his butt eagerly. "Master, more!" He got what he wanted when Chanyeol hugged him closer and sealed his lips to his chest. Baekhyun gasped and savoured the wet, tickly feeling as Chanyeol worked his tongue over his nipple. Baekhyun reached down and grasped his partner's hands, guiding them back under his skirt to the tail. "It's not a clip-on." He breathed, letting him touch. 

He felt Chanyeol stop licking as fingers gripped at the base, curiously tugging once. 

"Ah!" Baekhyun stammered in surprise as the large ball deep in his ass jolted out and tugged against his hole. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Chanyeol said in surprise, pushing it back in again. 

"Hah!" Baekhyun flushed as it slotted deep inside of him, stiffening. 

"Kitten, you're being loud." Chanyeol let out a giggle, gripping the tail's fluffy and metallic base and starting to pump it in a few times. 

"M-master." He stammered, shifting his weight as his cheeks flushed. His grip on Chanyeol's cock was starting to loosen. 

Chanyeol's hand came up and his fingers pushed inside of his mouth. Both of his hands worked to push inside of him and Baekhyun shivered, opening his mouth wider for the digits between his lips. 

"How deep can you take them?" Chanyeol's two fingers played with Baekhyun's tongue. Baekhyun closed his eyes and swallowed against them. "Kitten." Chanyeol murmured and drew them out. "I want you on my cock again."

Baekhyun shifted to move properly over him and settle down, but he felt Chanyeol's strong hand grab his neck and drag him down to face his cock instead. 

Maybe it was how they had become friends so fast, but no boy ever had the confidence to grab him. To talk to him like this. It was all so fast and filthy and quiet, nobody ever wanted to be dirty and slow and just play. Nobody but Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun was drooling by the time he lowered his lips to Chanyeol's cock again and his big hand curled in his hair, right behind his ears. He shifted, relaxing, and then brought his head down slowly. Baekhyun was aware of every movement Chanyeol's fingers made as he swallowed down his cock and it bumped at the back of his throat. His bell jingled ever so softly. He choked a little but stayed down, and was dissapointed as he felt Chanyeol's fingers loosen. 

Baekhyun reached up and gripped his hand, squeezing tighter and tighter and hearing a little crunch and Chanyeol gasp in pain. He knew he didn't break anything, just maybe cracked a knuckle, but Chanyeol got the message because a moment later his cock rammed deeper into his throat. 

Baekhyun gagged and held on as Chanyeol shifted once and fucked into his mouth, struggling to keep breathing through his nose. He felt the headband on his head jerk forward and slide down into his bangs, his bell jingling loudly in protest. But he held on and so did Chanyeol, ramming up into his mouth. Baekhyun held onto his thigh and let him use his mouth, the bell swinging wildly at his throat and pushing his headband back up with one hand and focusing on not choking on the cock in his mouth. His own groin burned with adousal and he moved his hips a little to try and relieve it.

Finally Chanyeol stopped and lifted his head. Baekhyun gasped in air, panting and gazing at him. His mouth was coated in drool. 

"Fuck, kitten... when did you get so precious?" Chanyeol's big hand grasped his jaw and Baekhyun slowly licked his wet lips. 

"It's all for you, master." He came closer on his lap and grabbed his cock with a hand, nuzzling it with his thighs and fingers. He was breathing hard as he gazed down and Chanyeol steadied his hips. Then he pressed it against his entrance, a breathless smile forming on his lips. 

"You wanna know why I'm a whore?" Baekhyun breathed, a low gasp leaving both of them as he sank down on his head, a bit of pain jolting through him. "You wanna know why I sleep with so many guys? Why I'm a little slut? Because... I love to fuck." He breathed, sinking down lower. The pain burst into pleasure and he jerked his hips up, then quickly back down with a low moan. "Chanyeol-" he gasped a little, his voice suddenly high. 

"Fuck-" Chanyeol breathed, reaching up and fisting his hand in Baekhyun's hair, right at the root. 

Baekhyun yelped, his head rolling back as he rolled his hips up again and kept fucking himself. Both of their panting filled the air as Chanyeol used his other hand to grab where he wanted, his ass, his neck, his nipples, everything. The only thing that cut through their breathing was the high jingling of the bell on Baekhyun's collar. Finally Chanyeol gave a rough tug at his hair and his hands both slid down to his ass and _grabbed._

"You're gonna cum before me this time. You're gonna cum on my cock because it feels so good inside of your ass." He used his hands to help Baekhyun fuck himself harder, and the bottom nodded desperately before he let out a little moan of surprise and made an urgent noise. 

"Oh- Chan- _yaaaah!_ " Baekhyun yelled out as Chanyeol's hips snapped up right into the spot that made him moan, pounding into it without mercy and shooting sensation through him. The bell on his collar was smacking up and down on his neck and making so much noise for between them. His hand flew down to his cock and he stroked desperately, panting raggedly. "Yes, yes, ohhhh, yes... don't stop-!" His cries got louder until he finally cried out softly, a shudder running through him as he panted and came all over Chanyeol's shirt and pants. 

Baekhyun slumped forward, shivering and kissing Chanyeol's cheek as he kept thrusting, this time much shallower. He felt his deep voice get even fucking deeper as he groaned and came. 

"Fuck." Chanyeol mumbled, his voice still in it's low, fucked out register. 

Baekhyun smiled and arched to bring his face in front of Chanyeol's, stroking his fingers through his darker curly hair and reaching up to adjust his headband and then just pull it off because it hurt his temples. 

"Do you need me to eat it out of your ass again?" He asked breathlessly. 

Baekhyun laughed, shaking his head. "Next time maybe."

Chanyeol looked up in surprise, smiling. "Next time?" 

Baekhyun huffed out a sigh, smiling and nodding. "Oh yeah. I'll give you a discount."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't come today, it's my day off." 

Chanyeol frowned sadly as the words came through on his phone pressed to his ear. 

"I need a break anyways, it can hurt me to keep handling something so big...." 

"Oh." Chanyeol nodded. That made sense. "Okay. Good idea."

"So... call me again later."

Chanyeol nodded awkwardly. "Okay..."

"Okay. Bye." Baekhyun hung up. 

Chanyeol bit his lip and pulled his phone back, feeling bad. Something just didn't seem right. Baekhyun was being cold and he didn't like that. He quietly tapped on the app with the heart icon, seeing recommendations for other prostitutes on the app. Females, too. 

Chanyeol's mouth twisted and he pressed the _search_ function. He was looking for one in particular. All the others just didn't matter now. He slowly typed in _Baekhyun_ and frowned in surprise as the few boys recommended weren't Baekhyun. 

"Ah, that's right, he has a different name." Chanyeol murmured.

He quickly typed in _Byun Bushi_ but this time there were no found profiles. Chanyeol kept frowning and deleted the common word Byun from the search, scrolling through the profiles and again not seeing anything resembling Baekhyun's. 

His profile was just... gone. He couldn't find it anymore. 

\---

Later that day Chanyeol was at work. The university he studied at had a pretty cool swimming pool really close to it and thanks to being an avid child swimmer he had a spot on the lifeguard team there. The pool was indoors so his job was a lot of relaxing and listening to quiet music and writing lyrics as he watched people play and have fun. 

This day he had an evening shift so there were less children. You'd think that would make Chanyeol's job easier, but oh no. Teenagers were the worst. He had to walk the perimeter every now and then just to make sure nobody was _actually fucking_ in the hot tub. 

Today was a pretty busy day so Chanyeol stayed walking around the perimeter slowly, his flip flops smacking on the damp tile as he breathed in the warm, chlorine filled air. There was something just a little bit calming about swimming pools to Chanyeol. The lap of cool water at his toes, the balmy air, the laughter and screeches and splashes. He liked it. He liked his job. 

It was twenty minutes before closing when Chanyeol found the two guys sitting in the hot tub getting way too comfortable. One was older, a businessman by the looks of it, and the other boy was a lot smaller. He looked like a child in fact. And they were making out. 

"Hey!" Chanyeol called, slowly frowning. 

The two pulled back in surprise, and his suspicions were confirmed. It was Baekhyun! Making out with an older guy in a hot tub. 

"This isn't the right place for that." Chanyeol said with a hard expression. Why was he feeling so betrayed? He knew what Baekhyun's job was. He was probably just doing it. But he couldn't help himself; he was pissed off. 

Sitting in the pool Baekhyun looked like he had been caught. His eyes were wide and his hands were in little fists on his knees. A smile broke over his expression and he gave a nervous giggle, leaning in to the man to talk quietly and ignore Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol clenched his jaw and started walking again. His ears were burning. He didn't look back and sat down at his post and eventually the two got up and split up. The older man went to the change rooms while Baekhyun came padding over to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol tried to regain some composure and look relaxed as he came closer and closer. He looked stunning with his dripping blonde hair and dark red swimming shorts. His body was small but totally toned. Chanyeol just wanted to touch and squeeze him all over. 

"I didn't know you worked here." Baekhyun grinned cheekily as he stopped. "You look nice in uniform."

Chanyeol scoffed softly, also wearing red swimming trunks but with a tight white t-shirt. Hardly a uniform. 

"Here, let me help make it more attractive." Baekhyun flicked his fingers, shooting droplets of water that soaked through the fabric and gave him tiny see through dots. 

"I thought you said you didn't work today." Chanyeol ignored the teasing, irritated. 

Baekhyun stopped smiling, surprised. "I'm escorting."

"Escorting?"

"Yeah. Just accompanying a man and letting him look and touch but not use." Baekhyun cocked his head. "Why, you wanna book an appointment?"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, looking away. "What a waste of money." 

Baekhyun leaned closer, a sweet smile on his mouth. "Channie... Are you by any chance upset seeing me with another man?" 

Chanyeol glanced back at him, setting his jaw. "Come to my place tonight and find out." 

\---

And shockingly enough Baekhyun did. 

It was late, and Chanyeol hadn't been expecting it. Baekhyun wasn't working today after all. Chanyeol hadn't done the interaction through the app. And Baekhyun hadn't said anything at the pool to his request before walking away. 

But there he was. Standing in the doorway, his blonde hair void of pink that faded away. Eyes soft and wide and mouth curved like usual. He wore a blue sweater covered with white clouds, and white jeans. Even dressed like a normal person Chanyeol wanted to rip his clothes off. 

"You've come crawling back then?" Chanyeol demanded. 

Baekhyun looked surprised at the angry tone, but also kind of pleased. "Crawling back? Hardly. I walked here proudly."

"If you're so proud of what you've done I'll take my time punishing you." Chanyeol bit back, stepping back for Baekhyun to come in. 

The shorter man slowly walked in and Chanyeol shut the door. 

"You've been disobeying me." Chanyeol was flying by the seat of his pants, but he was totally fine with that. It was working for him and he could see by the way Baekhyun fidgeted it was working on him too. Fuck yeah he was a natural at this. "It's time for your punishment."

Baekhyun swallowed thickly, trying out timidly, "master?"

"Not this time." Chanyeol walked to his couch, breezing past the fidgety Baekhyun. 

"Daddy...?" Baekhyun tried, chewing on his lip.

"That's right. Come here." Chanyeol sat down on the couch, pushing the coffee table aside. "Stand there." He watched Baekhyun slowly come over, his shoes squishing on the carpet. "Take off the sweater." 

Baekhyun looked nervous and slowly took off his sweater, lifting it over his head and gently tossing it aside onto the coffee table. He waved his arms awkwardly and then slid off his shoes one by one. 

Chanyeol's eyes narrowed. "What's that on your neck?"

Baekhyun's hand lifted to cover the red mark just below his collarbone. "A... bite mark." He admitted softly. 

"And who gave it to you?"

"The man I saw tonight, daddy." Baekhyun looked away. 

"Where else did he touch you?"

"Nowhere below my waist." Baekhyun whispered. 

"I won't trust you, with the way you are. The only thing I can do is punish you. Take off your pants." Chanyeol spread his legs, relaxing on the couch. He watched Baekhyun unbutton and slide down his jeans, kicking them off slowly. He wore one blue sock and one pink one. His underwear was white and boyish, but had a lacy lining. 

"Come here." Chanyeol said quietly. "Daddy will punish you. Lay over my lap."

Baekhyun licked his lips and crawled onto the couch, slowly laying down. Maybe this was his first time doing this too. Chanyeol helped him wiggle between his knees so his hips were between Chanyeol's thighs and he was somewhat comfortable. Then Chanyeol slid his hand over the soft white fabric covering his butt. 

"Do you deserve this?" 

"Yes, Daddy."

"Do you want this?"

Baekhyun hid his face. 

"Answer me."

"Yes, Daddy..." he whispered. 

"Good..." Chanyeol murmured, and slid his underwear down slowly. 

The first slap Chanyeol felt down to his knees. He was serious about this and didn't want to disappoint Baekhyun, and the look on the older's face was not letting him down at all. He slapped again right in the same spot and a tiny gasp escaped the older. He could feel Baekhyun's cock against his knee start to harden in support. 

He placed his hand down again, noticing how with just one he could grab Baekhyun's entire asscheek. But that was for later. He spanked him again, and then again right after, and a third time, this time earning a whine. 

Chanyeol needed a grip and found one in Baekhyun's soft blonde hair. His fingers raked through it and he gripped tight, and then spanked until his ass was bright red. The loud, sharp slaps echoed through the room along with Baekhyun's gasps and whimpers. Chanyeol slid his hand down and squeezed the bright red flesh, and Baekhyun let out a _moan._ Tears glistened in his eyes and he shifted in his lap, needy. 

"Spread your legs." Chanyeol murmured. 

"Mm- yes, daddy." Baekhyun quickly parted his thighs. 

"Wider." Chanyeol warned, smirking as Baekhyun squirmed to try and get them open more. His underwear dangled off of one ankle. Chanyeol's fingers pressed in the top of Baekhyun's crack and slid down between his cheeks, over his hole. His fingers teased over it, pushing softly, and Baekhyun groaned into his teeth. 

Chanyeol whipped his fingers away and spanked right over it, cherishing Baekhyun's cry of suprise. He spanked over his hole a few times and Baekhyun's hips pushed back against the abuse. 

"What did I say about moving?" Chanyeol exclaimed. 

"Sorry, daddy, it feels too good..." Baekhyun's voice was weak. 

"Baby boy..." Chanyeol murmured, "you have to be still and accept your punishment." His finger slowly traced Baekhyun's hole, making the smaller shiver. 

"Yes, daddy."

"Good boy." Chanyeol touched Baekhyun's ass cheek that he hadn't harmed yet. It was pale and soft and attractive. He leaned down suddenly, running his tongue over the globe and sucking softly on a patch. Baekhyun squirmed in his lap and he could feel wetness from the boy's cockhead smeared over his thigh and the side of his knee. Chanyeol hummed lowly and kept licking before pulling back and grabbing his ass and squeezing and hard as he could. 

"Daddy-" Baekhyun gasped, squirming desperately. "Daddy, I want you to finger me, please!"

"Little punk, asking for things while you're being punished?" Chanyeol demanded. "How much of a chance do you think there is that you'll receive what you want? Huh?" His nails dug into the bright red flesh. 

"Ah!" Baekhyun panted and looked back, chewing his lip desperately. "Daddy..." 

"Baby, you have to calm down." Chanyeol said calmly. "Relax, hmm?" _Spank!_

"Mmm! D-daddy-"

Chanyeol turned his arm, running his fingers between Baekhyun's crack again. His thighs spread obediently and he buried his face in Chanyeol's thigh as the taller smacked over his hole in quick, sharp slaps. 

"You're driving me crazy," Baekhyun huffed, cheeks as red as his ass. 

"Will you ever come home with marks on your neck again?" _Spank._

"Ah- n-no, Daddy..."

"Will you escort any other men?" _Spank._

"No, I'm all yours, daddy-"

 _Spank._ "Will you sleep with any other men?" 

Baekhyun panted raspily, slowly shaking his head. "No, daddy." He breathed. 

"Good boy..." Chanyeol's touch softened and he gently rubbed Baekhyun's ass, making the smaller moan. "You can sit on my lap now."

Baekhyun squirmed to sit up on his lap and hug his shoulders. Chanyeol reached down and ran his fingers through the wetness gathered on Baekhyun's cute cockhead. He slid it over the shaft, tugging and pulling slowly. 

"Daddy..." Baekhyun breathed, going crazy from the touch. 

Chanyeol slowly coated his cock, giving it one firm stoke, and then let go. He slid Baekhyun off his lap. 

"It's your day off, isn't it? Shame." He said, and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Baekhyun didn't get a message. And the day after he also didn't. 

The night after he left Chanyeol's apartment for his own he was sore and shaky and hard as hell. It was the first time in a long time he had to jerk himself off at home in his room, his breath trembling as he struggled to stay quiet so his roommate wouldn't hear. 

When he was done he quietly looked at the liquid coating his hand, and knew he'd have bruises tomorrow on his ass. It still hurt. And shockingly enough, he didn't mind either at all. 

He was just excited to see Chanyeol again. It seemed like he was taking the reins now. He was eager to see what he would have for him next. 

So he was extremely disappointed when he didn't get a message the next day. So the second day Baekhyun decided to message him. 

Sitting at home in his apartment, he bit his lip and slowly typed out, _your credit card isn't working._ And sent it to Chanyeol. 

He stewed nervously and then jumped as his phone vibrated with an answering message. 

_I didn't use a credit card, my PayPal is linked to my bank account._

"Shit." Baekhyun whispered, biting his lip and quickly texting _well something isn't working. Maybe you could bring me the money in person?_

_I'll have to visit my bank._

Then, a second later, 

_I can't bring it to you, I'm away right now._

Baekhyun frowned in surprise, _you're away?_

_I'm on a trip with my university class. I'll try to do it online..._

_no, it's suddenly working. What's your major anyway?_

_Okay...?_

there was a pause, and Baekhyun wondered if he was busy. 

_Music industry, with a minor in Composition._

Baekhyun found a wide, stupid grin spreading over his face. Chanyeol didn't strike him as a musical guy. He seemed kind of nerdy to be honest. This little edge was so interesting to him. 

_So you like music?_

_No, I'm following an artistic career to appease my parents. :P_

Baekhyun laughed loudly and kept texting. _can I call you? Are you busy?_

There was a pause, and then, _sure._

Baekhyun excitedly tapped the call button and pressed his phone to his ear, smiling as he heard Chanyeol's "hello?"

"Hi! Where are you, anyways?"

"In Seoul. We're here seeing a performance," Chanyeol sounded like he was out walking on the street. 

"Wow! And the university paid for that?"

Chanyeol laughed, and it made Baekhyun grin with excitement. "No." He said over the phone. "It's an extra, optional trip. My parents gave me the money."

"So your parents are totally okay with you doing music?"

"My parents worked very hard all their lives and made good business. They've never had to worry about money but in turn that's made their lives really dull. They're very passionate people, so they want their children to do what makes them happy."

"Wow. That's rare." He said softly. 

"Yeah, it is." He nodded. "What about you, what do you study?"

"Uh... it's my first year. I just got around to applying." Baekhyun mumbled, embarrassed. "And getting accepted. So I'm... undeclared. Haven't settled yet."

"That's okay. It's kind of cool. It's free." He smiled. "What about your parents?"

Baekhyun's smile melted away. He slowly bit his lip. "Ever since, uh... They found out I was gay, they haven't been talking to me."

"None of them?" He asked in surprise. 

"No." Baekhyun said softly. 

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Anyways, that's why I need the extra cash from being a whore." Baekhyun laughed lightly, feeling uncomfortable. 

"Right."

"Um... so... do you sing?" Baekhyun asked after a few moments. 

"Yeah. Mostly I like to write though. And play. I play piano, and both types of guitar. The drums. And the harp." Chanyeol laughed.

"The harp?" Baekhyun laughed. 

"An old friend once taught me and I've always remembered." Chanyeol laughed. 

"Are your hands small enough to play the harp?" Baekhyun teased. 

Chanyeol chuckled, "shut up. I bet yours aren't big enough to grip all of a guitar's strings."

"Uh, actually, asswad, I play guitar." Baekhyun said smugly. 

Chanyeol paused for a moment. "Really?" 

"Yeah. I love playing guitar. I sing too." Baekhyun smiled. 

"I have to see you playing guitar."

"You don't believe me?"

"I think you're just trying to get more tips from me."

"Okay, fine. What's your Skype?" Baekhyun laughed. 

\--

And about an hour later when Chanyeol got back to his hotel room Baekhyun got out his guitar and sat with it on his lap and called him on Skype. For a few moments he was worried that _ParkParkYeolCha_ wouldn't pick up, but he did. 

_"look at that! You actually do own one!"_ Chanyeol teased while Baekhyun grinned. _"what are you going to play for me?"_

"Hmm..." Baekhyun tilted his head. "I know a really nice ballad."

 _"okay. Let's hear it."_ He sounded happy. 

Baekhyun nodded and grasped the strings with one hand, slowly strumming with the other. He loved the beautiful, melodic sound his guitar made. It was so calming. He hadn't learned through lessons, but was self taught, so he was a little self-conscious as he started playing and opened his mouth to sing softly. 

The song probably wouldn't translate well through the Internet and through Skype, but Chanyeol would be back soon and he could hear properly then. Baekhyun sang and switched fluidly between chords, having practiced tons before the call. 

He loved singing with the guitar and it showed as he swayed a little, playing loud so Chanyeol could hear and strumming firmly and confidently. He didn't show many people this little part of himself. So he was a little embarrassed, and a little excited that Chanyeol was paying attention. 

When he stopped, there was a little pause, and then Chanyeol clapped really loud and shouted enthusiastically. 

_"That was great! I have to make you sing one of my songs, your register would be so great for it! My voice is way too low for it._ "

"Did you bring your guitar there? How long are you staying?" Baekhyun asked curiously, setting his instrument down next to himself and adjusting the laptop so it showed his face better. 

_"No, but I really should have."_ He sighed. _Five days. So three more."_

"Oh, man." Baekhyun said sadly. "That's a long time."

_"What, do you miss me?"_

"Just your dick in my ass and your money. The other stuff I could live without." Baekhyun sighed, grinning as Chanyeol laughed loudly on the other line. 

\---

After that Chanyeol had to leave and they hung up. Baekhyun spent the rest of the day cleaning his room and eating and watching tv. He had an appointment but he cancelled on them, claiming to be sick. 

Laying in bed at night he couldn't sleep. His thoughts were churning. He thought of Chanyeol and what he was doing... if he enjoyed the performance... if he was with friends. 

On his nightstand, his phone vibrated loudly. He glanced over and saw the heart notification, but grabbed it excitedly as he saw it was from Junmyeon. 

Attached was a selfie with Chanyeol and another tall, handsome man with sweet eyes and gently curled hair. He looked a little older, and had heart shaped lips. They were both grinning and holding V signs. The caption read: _This is my friend, Lay, he's in the same program as me. We had a lot of fun tonight. I wish you were here._

Baekhyun's heart pounded as he read the last sentence. Had he sent this to the wrong person by mistake? No way, because it sent through the app. Maybe Chanyeol just didn't realize who he was sending it to. He looked at the picture and quietly saved it in his camera roll, and then just to test he texted back _me too_ and waited. 

Chanyeol read his message but didn't answer. 

Baekhyun wanted to squeal. It had been on purpose! "He misses me!" He yelled loudly. 

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun's roommate called faintly. 

"Yeah!" He shouted back with a red face, having forgotten he wasn't alone. He got out of bed excitedly, wanting to do something all of a sudden. He felt full of life. He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, slowly smiling and rushing to grab his car keys. "I'll be right back!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol really did enjoy his trip. While he wasn't interested at all in composing or creating classical music, he could appreciate it really well. And after they saw the performance all of his friends and some others went out drinking together, just to have a bit of fun. 

The bar was well lit and the drinks were flowing, and everybody was smiling and talking loudly and telling stories. Some of the kids with them weren't music majors, just had a lot of money and wanted to tag along. But they were all mostly Chanyeol's friends. Weather they had been before or were new ones. 

"So, what's got you looking so happy recently?" Suho asked Chanyeol all of a sudden, and the conversation turned to him. 

Chanyeol had taken his profile name from Suho, who's real name was Junmyeon, but that got tiring to say a lot so they just called him Suho. He felt a tiny bit guilty about that, but if Suho knew he would understand. 

"Have you finally found yourself a decent partner?" Kai, who was way younger and smoking a cigarette as he asked curiously. Kai had no problems getting partners. He had the face of a god, in Chanyeol's opinion. He was sexy and handsome and sweet. But definitely not Chanyeol's type. Besides, Kai had a boyfriend. 

Everybody was staring at him and Chanyeol felt himself nod, once. "Yeah."

"Really?" Suho sounded surprised. 

"I saw them texting earlier, it was sweet." Lay smiled as he held a glass full of Soju. 

"What were they saying?" Kyungsoo asked curiously from Kai's lap.

"I don't know, I still can't read Korean well." Lay laughed, bashful. 

"We were just saying 'I miss you' and that kind of thing." Chanyeol said. 

"What's he like?" Suho asked curiously, protective as always. 

"Well..." Chanyeol said slowly. "He's short. He's really funny. Really... brave." He paused, feeling everyone still waiting, and he kept talking. A smile crept over his face, "he plays guitar and sings, and it's probably the cutest thing I've ever seen-"

"I can see it on your face, you're so in love." Chen scoffed. 

"Maybe." Chanyeol laughed, thinking hard. "He's gay. He likes to have fun."

"Likes to have fun?" Minseok echoed curiously as his hands were played with by his quiet, cute Chinese boyfriend who had tagged along with the group. 

Chanyeol was just starting to realize that maybe his group was actually the token gay group of the university. He just surrounded himself with a lot of gays. He cleared his throat. "Uh. Yeah. It's an open relationship, we're just getting to know eachother. He still sleeps with other guys."

"Oh." Minseok frowned. "That's strange."

"We just... don't want to make a commitment yet." Chanyeol bullshitted. 

"Young people are so strange, Lulu." Minseok murmured and pulled one hand away from him to take a drink. 

"Did you finally loose your virginity to this guy?" Chen asked in amusement, making everybody burst into laughter. Sehun, the youngest member of their party laughed the loudest, smacking the table with his hands. 

"I told you guys, I lost it in highschool-" Chanyeol exclaimed, face hot. 

"And we all knew you were lying! There's nothing wrong with being a virgin, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo kept laughing and covered his mouth. 

"Well... Not anymore." Chanyeol said smugly, earning another round of laughter. 

"Is he older or younger?" Suho asked with a curious smile. 

"One year older."

"I want to meet this boy." Chen smiled. 

"Yeah, we should take him drinking." Kai nodded. 

"That could be fun, we could meet his friends." Lay smiled. 

"Uh..." Chanyeol flushed. "Guys, he's really shy..."

"That's sweet, he balances you out because you're not shy at all." Kai exclaimed, and everyone dissolved into laughter again. 

Suho remembered a story about Chanyeol from his first year at Uni when he was shy and set about telling it as the conversation strayed away from Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol listened with a grin on his face, but internally he was wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into. 

\---

On the last day Chanyeol was in Seoul, he couldn't help himself and he called Baekhyun on Skype again. It had only been a few days since they chatted, but Chanyeol was starting to miss him. And he didn't know when he would see him next, he had to catch up on work and school when he got back. 

_Hello!"_ Baekhyun called happily as the line connected. His hair was different, it was now black instead of blonde. 

"Your hair!" He said excitedly. It was amazing how such a simple change made his face look so different. His eyes were like bright pools of chocolate, stunning and gorgeous. His eyebrows looked sharper and more clear. It was so natural and so beautiful. Chanyeol couldn't wait to see it in person. 

_"Does it look okay? You kind of inspired me with your dark hair._ Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol's heart ached at the sound. 

"My hair is brown." Chanyeol smiled. 

_"I know, but that's probably not natural, is it?"_ Baekhyun giggled. _"I've seen all of your natural hair."_

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, grinning uncontrollably. "The shampoo i use has a tiny bit of natural lightener in it."

_"Aha! I knew it!"_

"Yes, you're like Sherlock Holmes."

Another laugh. _"Shut up. So do you like the hair, or should I wash it out?_ "

"Wash it out? You can still do that?"

_"Probably not."_

"Well... You look beautiful." Chanyeol said with more sincerity than was probably appropriate. 

_"oh, thanks..."_

"I should probably go, we have an early morning tomorrow." Chanyeol said awkwardly. 

_"Oh, okay... Bye!"_ Baekhyun was surprised, probably because the call was so quick and short. 

"Bye." Chanyeol closed his laptop and heaved a sigh, rubbing his eyes. What the hell was he doing?


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun wasn't having this. That damn Chanyeol had gotten to him. He was in his mind, lurking so he thought of him everywhere, in the most horrible moments. 

Any other man he slept with when he forced himself to take appointments wasn't rough enough, wasn't big enough, or wasn't funny or interesting enough and he caught himself wanting Chanyeol. And he had a feeling Chanyeol wanted him too. Maybe not in all the same ways. But definitely in a sexual way. So Baekhyun was going to get part of what he wanted. Later that day he went to the pool again with a mission. 

He didn't even know if Chanyeol was working, but it was a Saturday, which meant lots of people and lots of lifeguards. 

He came in holding hands with the same man as before in the pool. He was a business worker, an older guy, who just wanted to look good with a cute gay boy pining over him. Baekhyun didn't mind, but his breath smelled bad and last time in the locker rooms his kisses tasted horrible. The faded bite on his neck that Chanyeol had noticed was weak, and he wasn't nearly grabby enough. Too talkative, in all the wrong ways. Baekhyun couldn't remember when he had gotten this fussy. He was a prostitute after all; he couldn't be picky. 

As they walked on the slippery tiles together Baekhyun looked quickly around, looking at every lifeguard. That one was female, that one was too short, that one had the wrong face... and there was Chanyeol. 

He looked the same as he had last week. Tall, with broad shoulders regretfully covered in a shirt. Sexy red swim shorts and his dumb flip flops Baekhyun found funny but cute. He was quietly talking to another lifeguard and looked over just in time to see Baekhyun walk in. The same irritated look came into his eyes and Baekhyun's pulse quickened. He wasn't looking for a punishment today. But that look made him want to maybe re-think. 

\---

After lazing in the pool accepting compliments from the guy for about an hour Baekhyun finally excused himself to go to the bathroom. He walked pointedly by Chanyeol's post on the way there, briefly catching his eye and continuing to the change rooms. 

His feet slapped on the cold, wet floor and he shivered as the cool air breached his wet skin. His shorts dripped quietly and he peered around, suprise to find the change rooms relatively empty. He went to the sink and quietly washed his hands and ran them through his hair. 

And then the door opened. Baekhyun looked up in the mirror and his heart jumped in surprise as Chanyeol stood there. He looked calm but the jealous look was still in his eyes. It made Baekhyun's knees weak, already.

"Did you come back here again to flaunt your date infront of me?" He came close. 

"Maybe." Baekhyun's heart pounded, and he took a step back. 

Chanyeol matched it with another step forward, and then gave a sudden grab around his waist. 

Baekhyun fell against his chest in surprise, looking up. He was just so tall and so hard and muscly. He resisted the urge to run his fingers down his body as he put them on his chest to brace himself. 

"After I punished you and told you it wasn't okay?"

Baekhyun's mouth went dry as he felt a very big, very warm hand push under his swim trunks and grab a handful of his ass... In public. An involuntary whimper shot from his lips, pain zinging through him from the bruises that were still fading there. 

"I see you're learning your lesson well." Chanyeol murmured, turning Baekhyun roughly and pulling his pants down. 

Baekhyun's face flushed and he hugged Chanyeol weakly, mortified. Chanyeol was checking out his fading bruises in the sink mirror and meanwhile anybody who wanted could walk in right at that moment and see them... He chewed his lip and stewed silently, feeling Chanyeol's fingers poke and prod and grope where he wanted. 

"I'll tell you what... I'll forgive you, as long as you do one thing for me."

"What is it?" Baekhyun asked in surprise, not even sure if he wanted to be forgiven. 

"Pretend to be sick."

"Huh?" Baekhyun frowned. 

Chanyeol pulled his shorts up for him and took his hand, walking quickly out of the room. They returned to the pool area but Chanyeol led him along the side to the pool's office, which had big see through windows that looked into a desk with papers and a computer. It was empty.

Chanyeol brought him inside and shut the door behind them, locking it with a loud click and pushing a yellow card from the desk through the crack between the door. Then he went deeper to the office, revealing another door and opening it. Inside there was a bed, a nightstand, and no windows. It was quieter here, still warm and chlorine-y, but he could hear their breathing sounds instead of shrieks from the pool and his heart pounding loud and strong. "Chanyeol?" 

He looked back and was met with a kiss. Baekhyun gasped at first, but then his eyes fluttered closed and his lips responded to the touch. His hand came up to curl in his hair and he was weak. Chanyeol hadn't kissed him since their first meeting, he was pretty sure. And that was all he was craving. Maybe Chanyeol hadn't been great at sex at first but damn he had always been a great kisser. 

Baekhyun found himself backing up until his back hit the wall and Chanyeol grabbed his waist. The kissing was ravenous, littered with bites, and Baekhyun could barely keep up. 

All of a sudden he was being lifted onto the wall, Chanyeol's body crushing against his to to keep him there, and Baekhyun quickly wrapped his legs around his waist. He felt Chanyeol start to suck and kiss at his jaw so he turned his head, eyes melting closed as he basked in the attention. 

"Fuck, how are you always so horny?" Baekhyun laughed breathlessly, the tickle of lips ghosting over his neck. 

"It's all your fault." Chanyeol bit down over the bite mark, making Baekhyun yelp. His teeth clamped down harder, harder, until he finally let go and Baekhyun's breathing was a lot heavier. 

Baekhyun quickly eased down his shorts, squirming against Chanyeol and managing to slide them off one leg at a time without hitting the floor. He grasped at the white shirt covering Chanyeol and quickly lifted it, over his neck and hair and then his lanyard with a whistle. 

"Are you sure about this?" Baekhyun breathed, running his hands hungrily over all of his muscles. "You could be fired." He whispered, wanting desperately to run his tongue along his abs. 

"Nobody's gonna come in, they don't want to risk being in charge of cleaning up vomit." Chanyeol smirked. 

"Okay," Baekhyun nodded breathlessly. 

"What about you, with your guy?" Chanyeol kissed him again and it burned. Baekhyun didn't want to pull back and answer. 

"Hasn't payed yet." He gasped out, drowning in kisses as Chanyeol ravaged his lips. "If he finds out, and is pissed, I won't charge him." His hands gripped at his shoulders, hungry for more. "Chanyeol."

Chanyeol's fingers were in his mouth and Baekhyun knew just what to do, sucking hungrily and looking right at him. They weren't chlorine-tasting like he expected, but warm and dry. They tasted faintly of soap. 

Chanyeol looked like he was enjoying the sucking; he wiggled his fingers deep in Baekhyun's mouth like usual. "It's interesting that you're here with another man but all you want is me and not him." Chanyeol murmured, chewing his lip and finally drawing his fingers out. 

Baekhyun squirmed and shifted, wrapping his arms tighter around his neck. He felt Chanyeol bring his arm down, fingers pushing at his entrance, and he winced a little. At first it always hurt. "I honour returning customers." He managed, for lack of better things to say. 

"Lucky me." Chanyeol slowly sank his fingers in deep, twisting his wrist.

Baekhyun felt his fingers shove deeper all of a sudden and a low moan left him as he gripped at his hair tightly. "Chanyeol!!!" 

"Is that enough?"

"Yeah, come on." Baekhyun shivered as the fingers slid right out, leaving him gaping. He was quickly stuffed right back up with Chanyeol's hard cock, deep and full and perfect. He was like a dog in heat, horny and obidient and attentive. Baekhyun fucking loved it. 

Truthfully, no, he hadn't gotten fingered long enough, but it was becoming clear how much of a masochist he was. 

"Fuck, fuck..." he whispered, mouth open wide as he whimpered loudly and shifted against Chanyeol's body. Chanyeol seemed to know better than to move and he let Baekhyun squirm and get used to it. "Fuck me," he moaned after a moment, and Chanyeol was more than happy to do so. 

Baekhyun cried out as he felt him move inside of him. He had missed it, badly. He was deprived of Chanyeol's body and this was like his relapse. His fingers raked over his back, leaving angry red lines as Chanyeol pounded into him. He could feel every single movement inside of him, every jerk of his hips and twitch of his cock. Chanyeol was groaning. Baekhyun's breath ripped out in pants. 

Chanyeol's arms moved and Baekhyun's elbow slammed into the wall, shooting dazed pain and numbness through him. He yelled and grasped it, but Chanyeol didn't stop and his alarm dissolved into a low giggle as Chanyeol smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Baekhyun moaned, kissing back deeply and hugging his back. His elbow tingled dully, overshadowed by the growing frenzy of pleasure in his gut. 

Chanyeol's big hand came up and soothed his elbow, tucking his arm around his body and hugging him tight as he kept thrusting into him. His swim shorts were down at his ankles. So Baekhyun slid his hands down and grabbed Chanyeol's ass for himself, a groan leaving him. It felt so fucking good. And it was pretty rare to find a top who's ass was just as nice as his own. Everywhere he felt there was muscle, delicious, sexy expanses of it with beautiful golden skin. 

"Chanyeol." He moaned, just wanting to say his name as he panted. He tucked his head into his shoulder, whining as Chanyeol continued to fuck his ass with the speed of someone who really didn't want to be caught. 

"Fuck, it's so fucking good, you're such a fast learner-" Baekhyun panted out, his words shaking. Chanyeol didn't answer and kept kissing wherever he wanted, his jaw, his neck, his chest, and of course his mouth. Baekhyun was struggling to physically keep holding on, but he knew Chanyeol would never let him fall. Even if he let go. 

He felt Chanyeol biting at his earlobe and he turned his head, welcoming it and sliding his hands back up his back. His cock rammed inside of Baekhyun, both of them panting hard. With Chanyeol's teeth sinking in his ear Baekhyun finally let out a moan, reaching down to start stroking himself. 

"You'll cum for me while that guy is out there? Maybe I should darken up that bite mark some more." Chanyeol showed his teeth. 

"No!" Baekhyun laughed hysterically, jumping and almost falling, but Chanyeol stoped and steadied him. Then he kept thrusting. 

"Fuck, fuck-" Baekhyun stroked himself quickly, head rolling back a little as pleasure crashed over him. Delicious, floaty bliss carried him far away and he closed his eyes, weak and wet and still being fucked. He gazed at the ceiling, feeling drunk. This was bliss. This was beautiful. This was how it was done. 

He looked down, meeting Chanyeol's eyes just as the top groaned lowly. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth. 

"You're so beautiful." Baekhyun breathed, eyes heavily lidded as he gazed at Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiled slowly, expression just as hazy. He moved to put Baekhyun down but he quickly shook his head. "N-no, no, hold me."

So Chanyeol held him, his dick still deep inside as he touched their foreheads together. Hair poked in his eyes and his nose scrunched. 

Baekhyun reached up slowly, pulling back and touching his nose. 

"Don't get cum on my nose." Chanyeol warned with a big smile. 

Baekhyun grinned and touched his mouth, before jumping in shock as somebody rattled the door to the main office. 

Chanyeol quickly put him down on the bed. He tossed his clothes at him and pulled on his shirt and pants, grateful nobody had spilled anything anywhere. He tossed a box of tissues at Baekhyun. "Be sick!"

He rushed out of the room and Baekhyun used the tissues, tossed them to the bin, and smiled and curled up in bed, slowly closing his eyes. He felt sleepy. Like he could actually drift off. Wouldn't that be crazy? If he actually fell asleep while pretending to be asleep. Haha. That wouldn't actually happen.


	7. Chapter 7

When Baekhyun woke up Chanyeol had the pleasure of watching. 

At his work, the other lifeguard wasn't angry but surprised to see a sick person asleep in the sick room. It was barely ever used. She wasn't even a little suspicious and even let Chanyeol call his relatives and take him home. 

Instead Chanyeol took him to his house. He carried Baekhyun, still asleep, wrapped up in a blanket to his car, and quietly drove him home, laying him down in his own bed and gently stroking his hair out of his eyes. His hair was just as cute in person as he had hoped. The dark, naturally straight hair suited him so well. He kept glancing at it as he drove and almost crashed into a sign. 

He changed out of his uniform in the other room and went to make something to eat, and when he returned Baekhyun was still sleeping. But just barely. 

As he woke up and slowly registered where he was, Baekhyun looked over and covered his eyes, a wide grin spreading over his features. "Don't look at me!" He exclaimed. "How long was I sleeping for?"

Chanyeol laughed. "Maybe an hour."

"Ugh." Baekhyun rubbed his sleepy, puffy eyes, curling up slowly in Chanyeol's sheets. He was honestly so cute. Like a puppy. 

"You're in my house, by the way. In case you didn't realize. Are you hungry?" Chanyeol asked with a smile. 

"Your house... I knew the bed was familiar." He smiled. "And yeah, I'm pretty hungry." 

"Is Anju okay?"

"Anju? Of course!" 

"Soju too?"

Baekhyun's lips pursed as he considered the alcohol. He checked the time on his phone which Chanyeol had found in his locker, with a little bag, and nodded. "Sure." He looked a little distracted by some notifications with pink hearts by them. But, surprising Chanyeol, he put his phone away and looked up to smile. "Yeah. Sounds yummy." 

"Okay." Chanyeol smiled slowly. 

\---

They sat across from eachother with plates of slabs of meat, grilled veggies, and of course rice between them. 

"This one is pork, and this one is beef." Chanyeol pointed with his chopsticks as they both chewed happily. 

"Mm.. they both taste like meat."

"They both are meat." Chanyeol assured. 

Baekhyun broke into a little giggle. "I know!"

"How much of that bottle have you drank?" Chanyeol teased. 

"Like one glass! Dick." Baekhyun stuck his tongue out. He was wearing one of Chanyeol's sweaters, which was black with red designs. He also had dark blue sweatpants on that were way too long for him. He had forgotten to bring a change of clothes to the swimming pool, like a kid. 

"Don't get any sauce on my hoodie, I like that one."

"Don't you have like three of the exact same ones?" Baekhyun wiped his lips on the sleeve and grabbed some rice. 

"No, I don't!" Chanyeol exclaimed, taking a drink. 

"Oh, hey." Baekhyun swallowed and grinned. "You haven't paid me."

"Paid you?"

"Yeah, for at the swimming pool." Baekhyun grinned. "That was sex."

"I guess you're right." Chanyeol sighed heavily and took his wallet out of his pocket, taking out a few bills and passing them over. 

Baekhyun smiled in surprise and took it. "I-I was kidding, but... thanks!"

Chanyeol nodded lightly. He knew he was kidding. But every dollar meant he would sleep with less people. "No problem."

Baekhyun stuffed an asparagus his mouth and checked the money again. "Lifeguarding really makes this much money?" 

"My parents help me out with university and rent, so all I really have to buy is food." Chanyeol nodded. 

"Lucky." Baekhyun commented with a smile. 

"Yeah... I guess so." He chuckled and drank some more. 

Later Baekhyun was so comfortable laying on him, keeping him warm and dozing off on his chest. Chanyeol's arm hugged around him, slowly stroking his back as he watched TV. The food was put away and they both had a glass of cool water, chasing off the weak buzz they both had from the alcohol. They eventually had to sober up and drive. 

But for now it was lazy and quiet with just the TV's noise and a fan in the bedroom to control the heat. Baekhyun shifted on him and the taller smiled. Chanyeol liked how he didn't tiptoe around his body. Baekhyun's elbow dug into his ribs and his thigh pressed to his groin and he put his full weight on him. It was relaxing. He felt like he was taking care of him, and Baekhyun was so light. He loved carding his fingers through his soft, dark hair. 

Baekhyun slowly woke up after that and they shared a smile. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" Chanyeol murmured. 

Baekhyun sighed, going quiet as he thought. "I mean... it's tempting." He said softly. "But sooner or later I'll have to get up and face those texts." 

"You can ignore them for tonight." Chanyeol murmured. 

"Hmm... maybe." Baekhyun sighed, looking conflicted. 

"Okay." Chanyeol laughed. "Well in that case I have something to ask you."

"Oh yeah?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Yeah." Chanyeol took a deep breath. "So. I have a few friends and they're all pretty protective of me." 

"Oh, this is a great question to ask since I'm not sober." Baekhyun yawned cutely. 

"I sort of told them you were my boyfriend."

Baekhyun grinned widely, "are you serious?"

"Yeah. Lay saw me send the text with the selfie to you and they asked about it and my virginity and I... was kind of put on the spot." 

Baekhyun's smile changed. It was a lot more knowing. "So, I'm your boyfriend because... You didn't want them to know that you lost it to a hooker." 

"No." Chanyeol frowned. "No. Definitely not." 

"It's okay if that's how you feel... I mean I wouldn't either-"

"Baekhyun, no. You don't understand." Chanyeol said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He waited until Baekhyun looked at him and kept talking. "I'm _not_ ashamed of you. You're not my dirty little secret, or something like that."

Baekhyun didn't talk. But he listened. 

"My friends are extremely protective. If they knew that you were a prostitute, they would instantly assume the worst." He explained. "I want them to get to know you before they know what your work is."

Baekhyun was smiling again. "You want me to meet your friends?"

Chanyeol felt himself flush as he realized how he had said that. "Uh... yeah..."

"To get them off your tail about your first boyfriend?"

"You're not my first boyfriend!" Chanyeol rolled his eyes. 

"I'm your boyfriend?"

Chanyeol sighed, frustrated. "Theoretically, yeah!!!"

"Okay. I'll be your theoretical boyfriend. How romantic," Baekhyun laughed, covering his face. 

Chanyeol rubbed his eyes and groaned. They were such fifth graders.


	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun was extremely nervous to meet Chanyeol's friends. It wasn't like any of this was real, but he still was. He didn't want to mess up. He wanted them to like him, and badly. 

He knocked on Chanyeol's door firmly and smiled nervously as Chanyeol answered. The taller man was wearing a creamy turtleneck sweater with a long, soft black coat that reached his knees. That coat looked like it was designed to be worn by him, it fitted his shoulders and waist perfectly. He had ripped black skinny jeans and heavy boots.

"You look really good..." Chanyeol's eyes gazed up and down him. 

"Thanks." Baekhyun smiled. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a bright blue leather jacket. He also had black ripped jeans and black boots. He was wearing little black hoops in his ears and some rings on his fingers. "Umm. I'm really nervous." 

"That's okay. My friends are really nice, it's hard to offend them." Chanyeol said. He gently shut the door behind himself and locked it. Then he pulled an arm around Baekhyun's waist. 

Baekhyun's heart pounded as he looked up at Chanyeol. He wasn't smiling. He seemed more serious than usual. 

"Is there anything else I should know about you or your friends?" Baekhyun asked softly. 

"I don't think so." Chanyeol said after a moment. 

"Okay." He whispered. "Should we go?"

"I want to kiss you first."

Baekhyun swallowed thickly. "Oh?"

"My friends are kind of perverted, they'll expect us to do it."

"Oh, okay." Baekhyun nodded quickly, standing up on his tip toes. He noticed Chanyeol's eyes glance down before he leaned in and touched their lips together, smiling against his mouth. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes, leaning back into the kiss and smiling as it ended naturally. It was just a cute, gentle peck. He leaned up and took another one, savouring the way Chanyeol's mouth felt. 

"Let's go." Chanyeol took his hand gently and Baekhyun followed, happy. Their boots sounded the same on the floor and it made him smile. 

\---

"I think you'll become fast friends with everyone. They have good humour." Chanyeol said later as they drove in the car together. "There's Suho - he's the oldest in the group. Oh- actually, he isn't. But he acts like it. He's very motherly."

"Suho..." he mused. 

"His real name is Junmyeon." Chanyeol said sheepishly. 

"I knew it was from a friend! People always do that." Baekhyun laughed. 

"I couldn't think of any original names." He shrugged. 

"Okay." He chuckled. "Who's the oldest?"

"Minseok-hyung, and his boyfriend Luhan." 

"Boyfriend? There's another gay couple?"

"There are a few." He admitted. "I don't think any of my friends are completely straight."

"Wow. That's... pretty cool, Chanyeol." Baekhyun smiled over at him, feeling warm as the tall man returned his grin. "Are you the group's clown?" He asked. 

"We all clown." He smiled. "I'm one of the younger ones, though. You'll probably be one of the hyungs."

"We'll be separated." He giggled. 

"Maybe." Chanyeol nodded. 

"So are we just drinking?"

"Eating too." Chanyeol said. 

"Okay." He nodded lightly. 

"Oh, by the way... I told them we're in an open relationship. And you're sleeping with other people." He said softly, glancing at him. 

"Oh." Baekhyun felt numb. "That's great..." he felt horrible. 

"But, you could stop." Chanyeol said. "Sleeping with other people." 

"What?"

"We could say that we've started being monogamous." Chanyeol said. 

"Okay." Baekhyun nodded quickly. Right. That's what he had been thinking too. 

"What is it?" He asked gently. 

"I'm just so- I want them to like me." Baekhyun looked down. 

"Of course they'll like you." Chanyeol said gently. "Look, we're almost there."

"That was fast." He said nervously. 

The night was cool and Baekhyun was cold, his jacket was more for fashion than to actually keep him warm. Chanyeol's arm came sweeping around him and he pulled him close against his warm body.

Baekhyun still shivered and turned his head into his chest, walking quietly. He felt good. This wasn't like escorting a man. This was like... having a boyfriend. Cars and people whizzed by them but it felt like they had their own little bubble. 

He liked the sound of their boots against the concrete, and the way Chanyeol smelled and the way he could tell he had put on a bit of cologne. He liked this. He wanted to just walk. 

But then Chanyeol gently turned him and they walked into a bar. The bar smelled like alcohol and fried food and it reminded Baekhyun how hungry he was. His eyes anxiously scanned the people in the room and fell on a group of about ten handsome young men. There were no women. And to Baekhyun's horror they looked really excited to see them. They were all so beautiful. Suddenly he was relieved he took the time to put on some makeup and his eyeliner. 

"Hi, hello," he said timidly as about half of the boys got really loud and the rest smiled excitedly at him. It seemed like a well balanced group of introverts and extroverts, but even the quieter boys got excited and loud when prompted. 

Chanyeol kept his arm around Baekhyun and introduced him like a good boyfriend. All of the boys settled down and gazed at him and Baekhyun smiled nervously as he watched Chanyeol introduce them in turn. 

"That's Tao-" Tao didn't speak Korean. "There's Suho-" Suho looked trustworthy, and his forehead was very impressive. "That's Sehun, he isn't dating Suho." Despite that Sehun's hand had disappeared somewhere under Junmyeon's shirt. "That's Minseok, and Luhan." They were both a confusing mix of sexy and cute and were holding hands. "That's Kai, with Kyungsoo." Kai was extremely handsome and Baekhyun felt self conscious when he noticed the younger's eyes on him. Kyungsoo was glaring at him. Or maybe that's just how his face looked. "That's chen, has single." Chanyeol continued. Chen was smiling and waving politely, "that's Lay, you know him from the picture." Lay had a picture of a deer on his shirt. "That's Kris, he doesn't talk much," Kris gave him a V sign and didn't smile. 

"And that's everyone." Chanyeol looked at him, and everyone was quiet, awaiting Baekhyun's first words. 

"I already forgot all of your names." Baekhyun blurted, and it worked - everyone laughed loudly. 

Chanyeol brought him to sit down next to himself and Minseok. Baekhyun was a little intimidated being next to the oldest of the group, but as he sat Minseok gave him a big smile and so did Luhan. 

Baekhyun smiled back and settled down, watching as the conversation launched into what they should order. Because there were so many of them conversation was a lot of talking over eachother and sometimes breaking into two separate conversations that quickly resolved and then they recapped eachother. 

Gazing at Chanyeol, Baekhyun felt his heart warm. He was smiling and laughing so much. He clearly loved all his friends with all of his heart. Baekhyun also wanted to talk but he was just a little too nervous to yet. He was glad that the drinks were coming, he needed some to get more relaxed. 

"We need chicken." Kai spoke up and everybody shouted in agreement. 

"Baekhyun-hyung, do you like chicken?" Sehun looked over at him. 

Baekhyun felt all of the eyes on him and he smiled, "it's my favourite food." He said honestly. "I like it fried." 

"Yes! Spicy fried chicken!" Chen exclaimed and everybody agreed. 

"You'll fit in just fine here if you like chicken." Lay smiled over at Baekhyun. His accent was really cute. Baekhyun opened his mouth to answer but Lay was leaning over to translate for Tao. Tao didn't understand everything, but he was clearly having a good time. He laughed loudly and heartily and absorbed everything. 

From listening over Baekhyun learned that Tao was one of the youngest boys and he really liked chicken too. Most of the boys spoke rough Mandarin, but Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo, and Sehun didn't. Luhan and Kris and Lay were Chinese. Chen he unsure of. His accent was great but he shifted fluidly between both languages between all of his friends and even knew a few enthusiastic English words. 

"I really like your earring!" Baekhyun exclaimed loudly in Mandarin, looking at Tao. 

Tao looked really excited and thanked him before launching into conversation. Baekhyun followed along, grateful Tao was talking slowly, and did pretty well. Some words he was unsure of, but he was really good at explaining things using other words. As they talked about a cat Tao had gotten Baekhyun didn't realize everyone else had gotten kind of quiet until him and Tao burst out into laughter. 

Baekhyun then looked around and smiled self consciously. "What?"

"Your Mandarin is really good, where did you learn it?" Lay exclaimed. 

"Um, my dad used to work in China a lot. And he used to take me on work trips to Beijing because I missed him so much. And we would walk on the old ruins and the Great Wall together and practice Mandarin." Baekhyun smiled, but then it slowly faded. He paused for a moment before clearing his throat. "And then he realized I was gay and hasn't talked to me since." 

Everyone was awkwardly silent, for about two beats. And then Sehun said, "same."

"Yeah, me too." Luhan looked down. 

"Amen." Kai sighed softly, passing Baekhyun the first drink. 

Baekhyun smiled and took it, tipping it up and drinking a few gulps. "Thanks." He put his drink back down. 

Chanyeol suddenly grasped his chin, gently bringing it close. Baekhyun's heart leapt and he followed his hand, moving close and accepting the firm kiss Chanyeol gave him. He pulled back breathlessly, even though it lasted a second. 

"You didn't tell me that." Chanyeol murmured, stroking his jaw. "The stuff about Beijing." 

"You didn't ask." Baekhyun smiled and looked down. 

"Okay. I'll ask more."

Baekhyun's heart hammered and he looked back before dissolving into self-conscious giggles. He didn't know if this was all part of an act, but... He was so happy. The other boys were laughing and smiling, cooing over how cute they were. 

"The chicken is here!" Kai yelled and everyone else shouted happily.

Five baskets of chicken between all of them were eaten within five minutes. Everybody loved chicken and appreciated it just as much as Baekhyun, who wrestled with Chanyeol for the last piece before Chanyeol stole a kiss and let him take it. 

By the end of the night Baekhyun had only had two drinks but he was laughing and talking happily and didn't want to leave. Every one of Chanyeol's friends were funny and interesting. He just wanted to stay Chanyeol's boyfriend. He wanted to keep Chanyeol's arm, around his waist and hand on his thigh, there all night. 

"We should get going," Chanyeol murmured anyways. He reached up and stroked Baekhyun's bangs.

"I don't want to go." Baekhyun pouted. 

"We both have to be up early tomorrow." He nuzzled Baekhyun's nose, before turning his head to whisper into his ear, "or later for tonight."

Baekhyun shuddered. The effect Chanyeol had on him was instant. They were both a little bit drunk and smiley and handsy. But so was everyone else. Baekhyun was pretty sure Kai was hard beneath Kyungsoo's thighs, and there was no way Minseok and Luhan hadn't been doing more than giggling and quietly kissing in their corner. 

"I think we're going to leave." Chanyeol told Chen, who had been sober all night. 

"Okay. You two have fun." Chen smiled back. 

"You guys will be okay?" Chanyeol made sure as he and Baekhyun stood up. 

"Yeah. Suho, me, and Lay are all sober and we can drive. The rest will take cabs." Chen smiled over at Sehun who was fast asleep on Suho's shoulder. 

"Thank you so much." Baekhyun smiled at Chen. "I had such a fun time."

"Here." Chen lifted a basket. There was one last chicken wing in it. 

"Channie, he's giving you a run for your money." Baekhyun said, jokingly serious as he took the last wing. 

Chen laughed. "See you later."

"Bye!" Baekhyun smiled around his chicken, running after Chanyeol and grabbing his hand. 

As they walked outside he let go of it to hug him around the waist and put his head on his chest. Chanyeol's arm, big and loving, came around him and he placed a kiss on his head. 

"That was so much fun." Baekhyun said, grinning. 

"You're such a good boyfriend." Chanyeol smiled. 

"So are you." Baekhyun smiled.

"Oh, crap... I just forgot." Chanyeol said in surprise. 

"What?"

"We drove here. And we both drank." 

"Oh." Baekhyun's eyes widened and he giggled. "Oops."

\---

Suho smiled as he drove cheerfully down the road, the windshield wipers squeaking as the rain was wiped away. Baekhyun smiled at him from the passenger seat while Chanyeol stayed in the back. 

"So, Baekhyun, I never got a chance to ask, where do you work?" Suho asked with a smile. 

"Uh." Baekhyun smiled nervously. "I work from home."

"Oh yeah? What do you do?"

"Graphic designing." Baekhyun said confidently. "Just... while I'm in university."

"I think you go to the same university as Chen and Sehun do, so keep an eye out for them there." He smiled. 

"Okay. I will." Baekhyun grinned. "Thank you. But how did you know which one I go to?"

"Chanyeol told me, of course." He said cheerfully. "Chanyeol talks about you all the time."

"He does?" 

"You sound surprised. He's your boyfriend. Of course he talks about you. We already know tons about you." 

"Really?" Baekhyun asked nervously. 

"Oh yeah. I can tell he really likes you." Suho smiled. "It's been a while since Chanyeol has had a steady relationship. His past ones have all been sketchy. Lots of nasty girls and just... bad boys. I'm really happy you found eachother." 

"Thanks, hyung..." Baekhyun smiled. 

"No problem. We're at Chanyeol's place now... did you want to be driven home too?" He asked. 

"Um, yeah, just..." he turned around, "chan-" he stopped in surprise, smiling as he saw Chanyeol fast asleep in the back seat. His eyes were closed and he was curled up against the door. Baekhyun looked back and smiled, "actually, here is just fine. Thank you. It was really nice meeting you." He got up and walked around to slowly open the door, waking Chanyeol and pulling him out with him. Chanyeol mumbled a good night to Suho and they walked together up the stairs to Chanyeol's cute apartment. 

"Sleepy?" Baekhyun teased with a smile. 

"Yeah..." Chanyeol yawned and stretched a little. "Not any more, actually."

"No? Why not?"

Chanyeol gazed at him, his eyes gazing up and down Baekhyun's body. "Because you look so sexy in those jeans I want to rip them off you." 

Baekhyun swallowed thickly, biting his lip.


	9. Chapter 9

His blue leather jacket looked even better sliding off his shoulders as his back pressed to the door. Baekhyun was already wrecked. And he hadn't had that many drinks. It was all Chanyeol, doing this to him. 

Chanyeol calmly took his coat off and hung it up. Then he came towards Baekhyun, grasping his jaw. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Okay..." Baekhyun said eagerly, looking at his mouth. 

"Go into the bedroom and take your clothes off. I just have to take care of something." 

"Okay." Baekhyun said eagerly and rushed off after sharing a small smile with him. 

Chanyeol smiled and bent down, taking the leather jacket and hanging it up carefully. Then he went to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth, feeling bad about smelling like alcohol. He couldn't hold back from kissing and touching Baekhyun all night. He just hoped that that was okay. He didn't want to be like all those others who just hired him and showed him off. Was that what he was doing? He hadn't paid Baekhyun for this...but should he have?

Chanyeol spat and washed his mouth and washed his toothbrush, quickly putting it away. He wiped his mouth and walked into the bedroom, finding Baekhyun butt naked save for one sock that he was leisurely peeling off. 

"Did you like tonight?" Chanyeol came closer. 

"Yeah. It was so fun." He grinned widely, looking up at him. 

"Okay." Chanyeol sighed, feeling relief rush through him as he smiled. Baekhyun looked happy. And horny. Speaking of which...

Chanyeol dove down onto the bed and and kissed him deeply, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Baekhyun ontop of him. The smaller man giggled and straddled his lap, his little hands cupping Chanyeol's face as they kissed. Baekhyun liked all kinds of kisses that Chanyeol gave, which made him more and more confident to try new ones. Today was breathless and fast with little slips of tongue and bites. Every time he felt Baekhyun's tongue on his own, or on his lips or teeth he felt a little yank bellow his belly button, and it made him all the more handsy. He slid his palms over Baekhyun's ass, squeezing and savouring his breathless sigh from that. Baekhyun was grinning against his lips so Chanyeol paused to grin back, eyes flickering from Baekhyun's own to his mouth and back again. His hand was palming at Chanyeol through his pants, fingers stroking and encouraging along his hardening length. His pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight, with him straining against them.

Baekhyun managed to pull away from returning the kisses and leaned over to get the lube from Chanyeol's drawer. He remembered just where it was.

Chanyeol took it from him and pulled back, opening the lube and squirting it on his fingers. Baekhyun stuck his tongue out, excited and happy. He was kind of like a puppy sometimes. 

Baekhyun moaned lowly as Chanyeol's slender fingers finally filled him. He had gotten so good so fast at knowing just where Baekhyun wanted them, when. They sank deep inside, making Baekhyun gasp. His cock was trapped between their stomachs, right above Chanyeol's who was still almost fully clothed while Baekhyun was butt naked ontop of him. 

"Deeper," he gasped, "deeper, Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol turned his wrist obidiently, pushing his fingers in deeper. His other hand came up and raked his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, giving a firm and delicious pull. 

" _Ah!_ Ch- Chanyeol-" 

"Yeah, baby?" 

" Keep going..." he panted, open mouthed. 

"I won't stop, not until you cum." Chanyeol promised, giving him a smile. 

Baekhyun sighed, a shiver going through him. He moaned obscenely as Chanyeol pushed and kept moving, thrusting his digits quickly and eventually turning the angle. Baekhyun's little hands balled into fists in Chanyeol's shirt as his jaw dropped. 

"Right there?" Chanyeol guessed, scissoring his fingers deep. 

"Yeah-" his hips jerked, and for a fleeting moment Chanyeol worried about his sweater, but he brushed it off. It could be washed. He wiggled his fingers deeper, savouring the way Baekhyun grated out a cry and then finally grabbed his wrist. "Put your cock in me." 

"Okay." He breathed, quickly pushing at his clothes and letting Baekhyun help him quickly undress and position himself. His pants, underwear, and then his turtleneck all joined Baekhyun's clothing on the floor. He was happy that Baekhyun's expression was one of pure bliss as he pushed up inside of him. It worried him to see Baekhyun's nose scrunch from pain when they didn't prepare enough. 

"Ahh, fuck..." Baekhyun whispered, slumping against him and closing his eyes. 

Chanyeol thrust up into him without holding back, low grunts and gasps pouring from his lips as he hugged him around the waist and pushed up. Baekhyun gasped and held on as he worked. Because he was so small, Chanyeol often noticed he was almost falling over a lot. He'd need to work on that. Later. 

He turned his shoulder and rolled ontop of Baekhyun, savouring his hungry expression as he worked his hips like a pro. Baekhyun's hands came up, fingers raking through Chanyeol's sweaty hair as they both panted against eachother. 

"Do I fuck well?" 

"You do." Baekhyun confirmed breathlessly. 

Chanyeol giggled and grinned, leaning down to kiss him a few times before shaking the bed with his next few sets of thrusts. Baekhyun was clearly very on board with the burst of stamina and grasped his shoulder, his head falling back with a gorgeous moan as his legs fell open.

Chanyeol grasped one of his thighs, holding it down on Baekhyun's stomach as he angled his hips and drilled in again, hard and fast. 

"Fuck!" Baekhyun grit out, his teeth clenching and then dropping wide open with a loud moan. "Keep going, that's so good..." Another moan. "W-wait, Chanyeol... Can we do doggystyle?" Baekhyun looked up at him breathlessly, hopeful. 

"That sounds fun." He said, slowing down. 

"It's just another position." Baekhyun lifted a leg and slowly turned around, delicately getting on his hands and knees with Chanyeol's dick still miraculously in him. This position showed off his amazing butt and Chanyeol couldn't help but slide his hungry fingers over it and squeeze. Then he pushed so hard and sudden Baekhyun slammed against the headboard. 

"Ouch! Chanyeol!" 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said weakly, leaning down to touch Baekhyun's forehead. 

"I'm okay, it's fine." Baekhyun said quickly. "I'm more horny than hurt... Just let me adjust." 

"Okay." Chanyeol nodded quickly, putting his hands just over Baekhyun's hips and leaning over his back. He was ready. 

He felt Baekhyun take a breath, nod, and push his head into the sheets, so Chanyeol continued ramming into him. This angle made it so much easier to move and he took full advantage of that. Their strength and height difference was so much more clear like this. Baekhyun was shoved down into the bed under his thrusts and his knees shook a little from standing up against the force. Chanyeol would stop but he could hear Baekhyun's low, hungry groan from between the pillows that was a clear 'don't stop'. He watched Baekhyun's fingers dig into the sheets, then release. Then dig again. He continued the rhythm, delicious pleasure coursing through them both. 

Chanyeol's pace wavered as he felt the urge to do a quick set of thrusts. He brought an arm around Baekhyun's small body and snapped in fast, a low moan of satisfaction dropping out of his mouth as his entire body pulsed with pleasure. Baekhyun was gasping and grabbing at his arm, desperate moans leaving his cute mouth. 

Chanyeol turned his head to chase after his mouth and failed a little awkwardly. But Baekhyun wanted to kiss too and turned his head, resulting in both of them stretching their necks. Chanyeol slowed and Baekhyun eased around and they fell back into eachother's open arms in the original position, Chanyeol moving without pause as they kissed deeply. After the little pause Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was pushed away from his orgasm, but he was very clearly nearing it and Chanyeol was delighted. He could feel and hear Baekhyun's noises getting louder and louder so he wrapped him up tight and sank down against his body. He fucked him until he was gasping through his climax, their mouths pressed together and arms tight around eachother's necks. 

"Finally a real man with... actual stamina." Baekhyun gasped. 

"Or maybe... the guys you've been with... are just shit." Chanyeol panted, confidence fuelling him even more as he smacked into his ass and gasped loudly when he came. He let his eyes close so he could savour the moment, his head rolling back and chest heaving. 

"Mm." Baekhyun smiled and leaned up to kiss him before slowly turning and laying down on the pillows. His arms came up and pulled Chanyeol down to him. His eyes closed and he breathed deeply. 

"Gonna fall asleep?" Chanyeol whispered, his lips against his cheek. 

"Yeah." Baekhyun breathed, still wearing his makeup.

"Right there?" He murmured, smiling. 

"Yeah." He whispered again. 

"Okay." Chanyeol smiled and reached over his head, gently turning the lights out. He gently pulled his cock out of him, savouring Baekhyun's little gasp, and wiped his hand on his own sweater hanging off the bed. Then he yawned and slowly laid down next to Baekhyun, exhausted. 

Baekhyun made a happy, pleased groan and his hand slid down Chanyeol's body's as the taller laid down. His hand went up and down slowly as Chanyeol stroked his hair and then eventually he stopped, fast asleep. 

"You're precious." Chanyeol whispered, shifting so he was laying down with him and hugging him tightly. Then he closed his eyes. 

\---

The next morning Chanyeol woke up to Baekhyun's tongue on his abs. His black head was turned down and he concentrated as he slowly licked over every bit of his skin, occasionally kissing the muscle there. 

Chanyeol sighed, watching him with a pleased smile. He reached down and stroked his beautiful hair. 

"I've wanted to do this for so long." He whispered, reaching the top of his abs and moving up to his chest. 

"You're welcome to, any time." Chanyeol smiled. 

"Yeah?" Baekhyun crawled up happily. 

"Oh yeah." Chanyeol smiled, pulling him up by his chin and kissing his lips. Chanyeol, feeling playful, sank his teeth into Baekhyun's plush lower lip. The kisses got more firm and aggressive and Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's thigh, sliding his hand over his bare skin. Chanyeol's pulse got quicker and quicker and he kept bitting at Baekhyun's lips. 

"Do you want to be punished?"

Baekhyun gulped, nodding. "Yeah..."

"It hasn't even too long and you're hungry to be punished..." he murmured. "Cute."

"Don't talk like that!" He complained breathlessly. 

"Baby...." he cooed. "I have to. I have to punish you for being with other guys. Punish you for being naughty and cheating."

Baekhyun froze. 

"I mean-" Chanyeol's eyes widened as he saw tears. "Not that- hey, are you okay...?"

"Don't say that!" Baekhyun cried, covering his mouth with a fist. 

"I'm s-"

"I would never cheat on you!" Baekhyun yelled, the tears spilling over his cheeks. 

"Hey!" Chanyeol exclaimed, cupping his cheek and quickly wiping his tears. "I know you wouldn't. Shhhh... " he brought an arm around him, and Baekhyun clung to him, completely breaking down into his chest. His heart hurt for him and he squeezed him for as long as he needed, watching in horror as he sobbed loudly. 

After a while Baekhyun was quieter and just shivered and sniffed and held on to him. Chanyeol stroked his back slowly and kissed his hair, holding him impossibly tight. 

"Who cheated?" Chanyeol asked softly. "Who was it?"

"A boyfriend." Baekhyun whispered, trembling. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay." Baekhyun said. 

He shook his head. "No it's not. I should have asked you about talking shit like that."

"You didn't know how weak I am." Baekhyun choked on a laugh. 

"You're not weak. I've called you worse than that." He smiled gently and slowly stroked Baekhyun's hair. 

They both fell quiet and Chanyeol kept petting him. Baekhyun kept silently crying and clinging to him. 

"I stayed with him. After he cheated."

"Why'd you do that?" Chanyeol whispered. 

"I really liked him. He liked me too."

"Baekhyun, if he liked you, he would never treat you like that. I really like you, I'd never ever treat you like that." 

"I know." He whispered. "I know you wouldn't. You're such a sweetheart." Baekhyun looked down. 

"Baekhyun."

"What?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Baekhyun covered his face, another sob shaking his shoulders. 

"Stop crying!" Chanyeol exclaimed, physically dragging Baekhyun's body up and hugging him to him. He felt Baekhyun's head in his neck, and heard him sniff loudly. His sobs shook them both. Chanyeol's heart ached for him and he soothed his hands down his lower back.

"I'm just scum, Chanyeol, I am!! I'm weak and lazy and I sleep with so many guys-" he paused, shaking with a sob, "-a guy like you shouldn't be taking care of someone who takes _STD tests_ every month." 

Chanyeol sighed and rocked him while he dissolved into tears. His precious little Baekhyun. "You're not scum. Scum is gross. You're beautiful."

"No I'm not." Baekhyun sobbed. 

"Yeah you are."

"Than that's all I have going for me." His fists balled in his shirt. 

"No, it's not. You're sweet, and you're hilarious, you're so fun to be with, and I like you so much." Chanyeol whispered. "If a 'guy like me' likes you, how bad can you be?"

It worked. Baekhyun let out a little giggle between his tears. Then he sighed deeply and quietly breathed into his neck. 

"Is that why you started selling your body?" Chanyeol murmured. "Because you felt like you weren't good enough for a single guy to commit to you?"

"... and the money, yeah. I guess so." He whispered. 

"You are good enough for one guy. You're good enough for me." He whispered, taking his head. "Okay? Do you understand?"

"Yeah." He croaked, sniffing. 

"Really?" Chanyeol frowned. 

"Yes." Baekhyun whispered and nodded. 

"Good."

"I can't believe I have a kid setting my life straight for me." Baekhyun whispered, rubbing his eye. 

"You're one year older than me." Chanyeol scoffed. "I'm not a kid."

"Yeah you are. You should have seen how cute you looked last night. Leaning against the door, sleeping..."

Chanyeol laughed. "Well... You're cute when you sleep too."

"Thanks." He whispered, smiling. 

On the floor, Baekhyun's pants pocket vibrated with a familiar text tone. 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun looked at his pants, then glanced at the clock on the wall and winced. Based on the time he probably knew who it was who was contacting him.

"What do you think?" Chanyeol whispered gently, rubbing his thigh. 

Baekhyun sniffed. "What?"

"Do you want to keep doing that?" Chanyeol asked softly. "Because it's okay if you do. But if you want to stop... we can have last night. Every night, if you want."

Baekhyun looked like he was panicking. "But..."

"If you keep doing it, I won't leave you." Chanyeol said softly. "I won't leave. I'm here for you, I promise. No matter what. Just think about what you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 100 Kudos I'm crying harder than Baekhyun


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun cried while he cancelled his account. 

It wasn't like he was sad to do it. The novelty of having sex with hundreds of men every month had worn off ever since Chanyeol came into his life, because he was all he wanted. 

But it was still so emotional. About a month ago Baekhyun was sure he'd be a prostitute for another four or five years, to take him right through college. And he didn't have a problem with that, but he was a little worried about being permanently stretched out and having no friends except for whores. And they all did drugs. Baekhyun prided himself on being the only prostitute he knew who wasn't doing any kind of drugs or cigarettes.

Chanyeol was hugging him from behind the whole time as he figured out how to disconnect his PayPal, and delete his account. He explained that Chanyeol couldn't see his account in a search because it was taken off of the available list, because he was taking such little work. Afterwards Chanyeol hugged him while he slowly calmed down, and then reached over to get his laptop. 

"What is that for?" Baekhyun blubbered. 

"We're going to make you a resume. So that when you feel confident enough you can go get a job." Chanyeol said. 

"I got so much money from being a whore, you have no idea." Baekhyun sniffed. 

"Yeah, but still," he shrugged. "Give it a month or two and you'll be really bored." 

"Okay." Baekhyun nodded, squirming back in Chanyeol's body, letting the older put the laptop on his thighs. 

_Fluent in Mandarin,_ Chanyeol typed out in a blank word document, and Baekhyun smiled. 

"You remembered?" He asked happily. 

"Of course, I wasn't as slobbering drunk as you." Chanyeol nudged his shoulder, smirking. 

"Dick." He scoffed, smirking back and turning his head. He smiled in surprise as Chanyeol turned his head and kissed him deeply, then sighed against it. Baekhyun slowly nibbled at his lip and the kiss heated up as his hand came up and gripped at Chanyeol's curls. 

"Mm-" Baekhyun pushed the laptop off and turned, falling into Chanyeol's arms and crawling ontop of him. 

\---

Chanyeol took him to his very last STD test and Baekhyun was proud to sit next to him and hold his hand and smile when Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at people who stared. 

After that they went shopping together. 

"Are you gonna stay at my place again tonight?" Chanyeol asked as he picked up a pack of beets. 

"Um..." Baekhyun chewed his lip. "Can I... actually, never mind."

"No, what is it?" Chanyeol smiled, turning his attention on him as he held the basket. Even wearing a simple blue hoodie and a black face mask pulled down to his throat, he looked so handsome. 

"Can I... stay with you?" Baekhyun asked hesitantly. "I'll pay rent, and I'll buy food and clean and everything, I promise."

"Okay..." Chanyeol smiled. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I'd love a roommate. And plus... I get to wake up looking at you every morning."

"I was thinking the same thing..." Baekhyun smiled, lovesick for the man. 

"Come on," Chanyeol chuckled, bringing his arm around him as usual. 

"Are you gonna cook tonight?" Baekhyun gazed up at Chanyeol. 

"Hmm... I'm kind of tired actually." He admitted.

"Me too." Baekhyun smiled. 

"Mm... Pizza?"

"Yes!" Baekhyun exclaimed happily. 

"Okay. Come on." Chanyeol laughed. 

\---

They ate a lot of pizza for the next week. Chanyeol cooked naked for Baekhyun one morning, making his entire day, and so Baekhyun cooked naked the next. 

They went together for drinks to Chen's house, and Baekhyun wasn't very nervous this time. Everyone was there and it was a happy, loud, cheerful night with lots of food and drink and everybody slept over. 

The next morning Baekhyun woke up early and slowly stumbled out to the porch where Kai was smoking, pulling a blanket tight around his mostly naked body save for a pair of boxers. The younger's eyes were on him as he gingerly sat down and cringed. 

"Sore?" Kai asked in amusement, smoke tumbling from his nose and mouth. 

"Oh yeah." Baekhyun nodded weakly. 

"He probably doesn't get any smaller when he's drunk." Kai smirked and took another drag. "Speaking of him, you should probably know that it's almost Chanyeol's birthday."

"Really?" He asked in surprise. 

"Yeah. We're throwing a surprise party." 

"Really?" He said again, grinning. He felt honoured to be in on the gang's secret. 

"Yeah." Kai said calmly, taking another drag. "At his place. Can you get us in? We don't have keys."

"Of course I can!" Baekhyun nodded. 

"Daebak. I'll text you details and stuff later, about how you can help. If you want."

"Of course I want to!" He grinned. 

"Okay." Kai chuckled in amusement. 

Baekhyun smiled and tilted his head. "How old are you, Kai?"

"20." He answered. 

"How old is Kyungsoo?" 

"Hmm. 19? No. Wait. 21. Sehun is 19."

"Lucky you have no underage friends." Baekhyun smiled. "That would make your meetings kind of awkward."

"Well... then we'd have a DD." he shrugged. "But yeah. It would make our meetings pretty awkward." 

"Yeah." He smiled shyly, noticing how Kai changed it from you to us. 

\---

The surprise party was such a success. Baekhyun kind of expected to be a host of sorts, but he was with everyone else as equals. They all helped set up, they all partied and spoiled the shocked, chlorine covered Chanyeol, and listened to his story about how he had actually saved a life today and had to get in the pool. 

They ate cake Suho made with Lay and then partied and danced. Afterwards everybody slowly cleaned up their little mess and said goodbye and congratulated Chanyeol. 

Slowly everyone left one by one and eventually it was only Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol smiled and pulled him close, hugging around his waist and kissing him tenderly. 

"Happy birthday." Baekhyun whispered happily, closing his eyes. "I have a present for you."

"Yeah?" Chanyeol grinned. 

"Calm down, it isn't sexy." Baekhyun said quickly. 

"Aww."

"Shut up, it was expensive!" Baekhyun exclaimed. 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." 

"Okay." Baekhyun slid out a blindfold. 

Chanyeol blinked. "Uh, are you sure it isn't sexy?"

"Shut up." Baekhyun smiled and leaned up, tugging tight and tying up the blindfold. He hugged him around the waist and brought him slowly to the bedroom. The door had been closed the whole time and Chanyeol wasn't permitted inside. 

Now Baekhyun opened the door and slowly led him in, smiling over at the wooden upright piano at the wall facing their bed. He gently sat him down and grinned, peeking over again. It was soft brown and only gently used, and freshly polished. 

"Smells like lemons." Chanyeol said suspiciously. 

"It's wood polish that smells like lemons," he hinted. 

"Polish?" Chanyeol asked curiously, slowly lifting his hands. 

Baekhyun smiled and sat down on the piano bench, watching him pull the blindfold off and seeing his expression light up in shock and surprise. 

"Baekhyun! Is that a piano? How expensive was it?" He asked. 

"Not very. It was gently used." He smiled and touched the glossy wood. 

"Why a piano?" He exclaimed, sitting down next to him and lifting the cover. He ran his fingers over the sleek, gorgeous keys and played a few notes. 

"Well you said you liked to play, but I know you don't own one. Just your two guitars." Baekhyun smiled. "And you're clearly... committed!" 

"I can't believe this." He whispered, grinning and slowly pushing down sets of keys. It was already tuned too. He looked at Baekhyun and grinned. "You bought me a piano?"

"No, it's just a cardboard cutout." Baekhyun grinned, and jumped in surprise as Chanyeol attacked him with a kiss and hug. He hugged him back, slowly kissing him and smiling. "Maybe next we'll buy a harp." He murmured. 

"A harp? I can't play one." 

"Park Chanyeol, are you serious?" He exclaimed. 

Chanyeol laughed, loud and full-hearted. "I'm sure you said some little lies to impress me while we weren't together." 

"Mm... probably about how sore I was from your dick. At first that really... Really messed me up and I told you I was fine." Baekhyun said thoughtfully. 

"That's something you should have been honest about." He pouted. 

"I've gotten used to it." He assured with a smile. 

"I know. But still. I wish you had told me." Chanyeol said softly. 

"I'll tell you now." Baekhyun promised. "I'll tell you everything." 

Then Chanyeol pulled back. "Babe... can we..." he reached back and gently grasped the blindfolding ribbon. 

"I just bought you a piano and you want to fuck?" He laughed. 

"I'll play it later, right now you're here... and look how hot you are..." 

Maybe Baekhyun had dressed up a little. His makeup was perfect and he wore a tight black dress shirt covered in deigns of roses and black tight pants. His skin was very pale in contrast and he smiled a little at him. "Okay. Do you want to blindfold me, or should I blindfold you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you have a good day <3 My [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/yoongisleeves)


End file.
